How Nathan Scott Tries To Win Haley James' Heart
by RoseWoodsPrettiestLiar
Summary: Nathan has liked Haley as more than a friend since the end of Sophomore Year. Haley has no idea. The gang prepares to spend their final summer before college together at the Beach house. But before they can start partying, they have to complete a list of chores courtesy of Deb and Karen. See what happens when Nathan finds a book titled "Winning Her Heart: The Rules of a Gentleman".
1. Prologue

**How Nathan Scott Tries To Win Haley James' Heart**

**Note from the author : Hey all! This is my very first One Tree Hill-fic and I'm really happy that you've chosen to read this first chapter. There are some things you need to know before you get started on the story. First of all; this is an AU-fic. The story takes place at Duke University. Pairings will be: Naley, Brucas, Jeyton. The gang knows each other, but Nathan and Haley never fell in love. So naturally, their marriage did not take place nor did the birth of James Lucas Scott. Also, there will be no mentioning of Jenny. Second of all; You should know that in this story, Nathan grew up with Lucas. When Deb found out about Karen and Lucas, she kicked Dan out of the house and her and Karen decided to raise the boys together while running Karen's Café. Third; I based this story on the 'Rules of Gentlemen'. Just Google those when you have the time. Fourth of all; the next Rule will be left at the bottom of the chapter. If you have any ideas, feel free to leave me a review and/or a PM and I'll get back to you. Fifth; I'm writing a similar story for 'The Suite Life On Deck'. Therefore, it may take me some time to upload a new chapter. Final note; enjoy. –RPL**

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Tre****e Hill. Never did, never will. It all came from the brilliant mind of Mark Schwann.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Brooke jumped out of Lucas' car and eagerly made her way up to the front door of the beach house.

"Come on Broody," She whined. "I wanna go inside… I wanna see what's inside…"

"Brooke, we've been here hundreds of times already…" Peyton said shaking her head at her best friend. "I doubt much has changed since Spring Break…"

Brooke stuck out her tongue at her back in response to Peyton's mocking.

"Real mature Brooke," Nathan said. "Really, now I can see why you were voted Student Body President."

He heard a musical laugh from behind him as a response to his joke and the sound made tingles run down his spine, just like every other time he was close to the owner of that musical laugh.

"I have no doubt that was the biggest surprise of Senior Year: Brooke Davis elected President." Jake joked. "I really thought Principal Turner was kidding around when he announced your victory…"

Everyone started laughing at Brooke's pouty face.

"What is this?" She huffed. "Pick on Brooke Day? Because if it is, I don't like it…"

"Awww, we're sorry, babe," Lucas cooed. "You know we don't mean that… You were a great President. Wasn't she?" He asked the others with a face that said 'You better agree with me or you'll deal with her wrath'.

Everyone tried keeping a straight face while nodding and they all made their way up to Brooke.

"Sure thing…" Peyton got out.

"Absolutely…" Jake agreed.

"The best ever…" Nathan too joined in.

"Pity you only got elected in Senior Year, you would've won two years in a row…" Haley said.

Even her trying not to hurt her friend's feelings and trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, had Nathan's heart racing.

"Thanks guys!" Brooke smiled and she stole the key to the door out of Lucas' hands. "Now let's go inside and take a first look at our Summer Party Paradise…"

She pushed open the door and a thick cloud of dust flew towards their faces.

"Guess a lot has changed since Spring Break…" Haley voiced. They all coughed and made their way further into the house.

The six of them entered the living room and suddenly heard an ear-splitting shriek. Nathan felt two little hands clamping around his biceps and looked straight into Haley's startled pair of chocolate brown orbs. He saw Brooke hiding behind his brother's back.

"Mouse!" Peyton cried again. Apparently when the little creature had run past her, its tail had brushed up against her bare legs and in shock, she had jumped into Jake's arms. Jake stood flabbergasted as if his brain hadn't really caught on with the situation yet.

"Ahhh!" Brooke started yelling as she jumped onto Lucas' back. "Get it! Get it! Kill it!" She squealed. She actually started whacking Lucas on the head as if to spur him on.

"Brooke!" Aforementioned guy moaned. "It's just a mouse…"

Haley had by now let go of Nathan's arm and he couldn't help the frown that graced his face at the loss of contact. She started looking around for an empty bowl and found an vase.

The mouse had gone into panic-mode at the shrieking of the two girls and started running around like a maniac. When it came out from underneath the sofa, Haley was quick to spot it and put the vase upside-down over the little animal.

"It's so cute…" Peyton said when she came a little closer. "Can we keep it?" She suddenly asked.

"No! No! Nonononononono!" Brooke quickly replied. "We're not keeping that thing! Mice are not pets! They're pests! If we get anything this summer, it's going to be a cat!"

Haley reached under the vase and grabbed the mouse. She brought it closer to Brooke and pleaded. Nathan could feel his heart break at her tone. He knew that if she had asked him, she would've gotten her way. Brooke however, was a little more resolute.

"Out with it!" She said sternly. "Or I'll have Broody kill it!" Lucas looked as if he was going to protest, but one little glare from Brooke and he quickly shut up.

"Dude! You're whipped!" Jake laughed at Lucas' facial expression. Nathan joined in and Lucas just shrugged.

"Just imagine; what is the cause for me being whipped!" He smirked as he let his gaze roam over Brooke's figure. Nathan and Jake pulled a face.

"Joke's on you, losers!" Lucas smiled and he quickly took over the mouse. "I'll just let it free in the garden, okay?"

"Thanks Broody!" Brooke smiled in gratitude. "You can come collect your reward later!" She winked and she slapped him on the butt when he walked past.

"Get a room!" Peyton groaned out.

"Oh, I plan on that!" Brooke grinned.

"Anyway," Jake hurriedly intervened before things got a little too personal. "Don't we have some things to do before any of us get a room?! Nate?"

Nathan shook his head to rid himself of the images that were conjured in his head. Shivers ran down his spine and he felt a small hand rub his back in consoling circles.

"You are not the only one who has been scarred for life, Nathan," Haley soothed. "There's strength in numbers, I guess. All of us, other than Lucas and Brooke, now have to live with the images..."

"Thanks, Hales..." He said. Little did she know, he was thanking her for more than just the words of comfort. He squeezed her hand in gratitude and felt electricity coursing through his veins as the physical contact.

At that moment Lucas entered the living room again and Nathan snapped out of his Haley-daze. He shook his head and focused on the others.

"Jake's right... Before any of us get a room," He said with a pointed look at his brother and Brooke. "There are some things that have to be done. Mom and Karen made a list of chores which we have to complete in order for us to stay here for the summer." Nathan searched the pockets of the basketball shorts he was wearing and soon pulled out a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Peyton asked over Brooke's disappointed groaning.

"Clean the windows, sort through the wardrobes, vacuum every single room, mop the whole house, re-paint the patio, clear out the attic, get rid of the mice, re-paint the windows, and weed the garden." Nathan listed.

"Should be fun..." Lucas remarked sarcastically. Suddenly, the six of them got surprised by a series of thunders.

"Looks like we're having storm on our first day..." Jake said. "There's no way we can do any of the outdoor-tasks."

"I know a way for us to clear one thing of that list..." Brooke said.

"What's that?" Lucas said.

"Haley, Peyton and I are going to find us a cat. That way, we don't have to set up any traps, nor do we have to get rid of the cadavers. Plus, it'll be so much fun watching the little fur ball running around."

The guys didn't look convinced. Nathan looked at Jake and Lucas.

"What do you think?" He asked them.

"I don't know..." Jake said. "We're only here for the summer. What happens when we leave for Duke in the fall?"

"We could take it with us..." Peyton said. "Please, Jakey... Pleaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Are pets even allowed?" Nathan asked bewildered. Lucas shrugged.

"If not, I doubt mom and Deb won't take it in. It could be a little playmate for Lily."

Brooke had seen the way Jake reacted to Peyton's pleading and decided to do some begging of her own.

"Please, Broody?" She whispered in Lucas' ear. She started trailing kisses up and down his neck. "Pretty, pretty please? I'll be eternally grateful... Please? I have shown you how grateful I can be and I won't hesitate to show it again..." She gave a little wink and with that, Lucas was done for.

"If Nathan agrees..." He gritted out. Brooke definitely knew how to get what she wanted from the guy.

"Please Nathan?" Peyton and Brooke used the doe-eyed approach, but Nathan was still a little hesitant.

"I don't know guys..." He said. "How do we even know the cat will get rid of the mice? What if it's a lazy cat like... like Garfield?"

Everyone laughed at that. "That's the poorest excuse I have ever heard..." Jake said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "_What if it's a lazy cat?_" Everyone howled with laughter at Jake's impression of their friend.

"Hey!" Nathan said. "You never know... Remember the cat from our neighbors, Luke? Sylvia kept complaining about how he'd never once caught a mouse..."

"Please, Nathan," He suddenly heard. "I've always wanted a cat, but I couldn't since Taylor was allergic. Please?"

He turned around and saw Haley looking up from the cupboards she had been inspecting. She had also chosen the doe-eyed look and he could feel his demur floating away.

"If it makes you happy, Hales..." He smiled warmly. "Then you and those other two can go find us a cat..."

Haley squealed and jumped into his arms. She wrapped him up in the tightest hug Nathan had ever experienced and he felt like he'd never let go.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said while planting a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!"

"I know I am!" He replied jokingly. "But it's nice to hear. Care to repeat it?" He smirked.

"Don't get cocky, mister! Or we'll go look for a Garfield-lookalike and then you'll have to go hunting the mice!" She playfully shoved him and grabbed Brooke and Peyton by their arms.

"We'll go grocery shopping on the way! You guys find something to do!" She ordered in a stern voice. "If you've made enough progress, we'll start on dinner!"

The guys gave them a mock-salute. "Madam, yes, madam." Haley rolled her eyes in amusement and came back over to Nathan. She held out her hand.

"What?" He asked.

"We need your car keys. You don't think we were going to walk all the way back to the town, do you?

He shook his head and quickly found his car keys. "Be careful. Mom will kill me if there's one more dent in that car..."

"I Promise!" She winked and she waved goodbye. The guys heard the front door slamming shut and turned towards Nathan.

"And you say I'm whipped..." Lucas said shaking his head.

"Dude, you got it bad!" Jake continued, also shaking his head.

"How about we just get started, okay?" Nathan muttered. He really didn't want to go into detail about his feelings for Haley.

"Someone's trying to get into Haley's good grades..." Jake muttered under his breath. Nathan threw him a sharp look and he held his hands up in surrender.

"What do you wanna get started on, Nate?" Lucas asked. He went over the list his mom and Deb had composed.

"How about we start from the top and make our way downstairs?" Nathan suggested. "We start by clearing out the attic, I'm pretty sure we'll mostly find old clothes and stuff that should've been thrown out decades ago. That way, when the girls get back, they can help us by cleaning out the wardrobes upstairs. They'll know what to keep and what to get rid of…"

"Fine by me." Jake agreed and Lucas nodded.

"Let's get started. The sooner we start, the sooner everything's done and the sooner summer begins." Nathan reasoned.

The three of them made their way up to the third level of the house. Their courage and eagerness diminishing every single step.

* * *

Jake pushed open the attic hatch and the guys experienced yet another dust cloud. They coughed and waved the dust out of their faces.

"Looks promising…" Jake muttered with his head already through the opening.

"What do you see?" Luke and Nathan asked, still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bunch of boxes, lots of cobwebs, a few old pieces of furniture, lots and lots of dust, few paintings… Nothing worth keeping if you ask me…" Jake answered.

"Books?" Lucas asked.

"You're such a nerd…" Nathan teased.

"Excuse me, mister." Lucas shrugged. "But in case you forgot, I'm about to go study English Lit at Duke University. I need to catch up on my classics…"

"Yeah, like you haven't read those a hundred times already…" Nathan shook his head. "Let's just get started."

And both he and his brother climbed the stairs to start their cleaning task.

* * *

Jake had already started to nose about and watched the two brothers coming through the attic opening.

"Great news, guys," He spoke cheerfully. Both brothers raised their eyebrows in questioning. "Looks like a lot of the boxes are labeled. I doubt it'll take a very long time to decide which ones to kick out and which ones to keep."

"That is kind of great news, I guess." Nathan shrugged. "So, what've you found so far?"

"Some children's toys," Jake started.

"We could donate those to charity…" Lucas said. "We'll have more space and other kids will have fun playing with them…"

"How about we clear one side of the attic?" Nathan proposed. "We'll make a few piles" He spotted some sidewalk chalk (leftovers from his and Luke's childhood) and quickly grabbed a yellow one. "and we'll divide this stuff."

He drew four boxes and wrote some words in them. "One pile for charity, one to keep for ourselves, one for stuff our moms might like to keep and one to throw out. Okay?"

The other two nodded and the three of them quickly got to work.

* * *

Two hours later the boys were still looking through the hundreds of boxes Deb and Karen had collected over the years. Things seemed to be progressing well and as was to be expected, the rubbish-pile was a whole lot bigger than the other two.

"Hey, Jake?" Lucas asked. Jake looked up from the box he was rummaging through. "I could use a hand here?! This chair is way heavier than he looks and it has to go."

"Ask Nathan." Was Jake's reply. He continued looking through the box.

"He told me to ask you." Luke said. "Just move off your ass and lend me a hand, would you?"

Jake sighed, but got up nonetheless. "What have you got there?" Luke asked as he and Jake started moving the heavy chair.

"A box of videos. I think they're home videos?" Lucas paled at that. "So they are!" Jake chuckled. "Oh, the girls and I are so going to have fun tonight!"

"No! No! Nononononooooo!" Lucas stuttered out. "You are not watching those! Especially not with Brooke present!"

"Come on, Luke! Think of the way we could get Nathan to blush in front of Haley!" Jake pestered. "It'll be so much fun!"

Lucas pretended to think about it. "Yeah, not going to happen…" He said. "Nathan!"

There was no response. "Where is he?" Lucas asked Jake. Jake shrugged.

"Nate?" Luke tried again. "Nate! Jake wants to show our homemade videos to Brooke, Peyton and Haley!"

"Hmmm…" They heard a muffled sound coming from somewhere behind the 'to keep'-pile.

"Did you hear me?" Lucas said in the direction of the disembodied voice. "He's going to show all of our embarrassing childhood moments to Haley!"

"Sounds like fun…" Nathan remarked disinterestedly. "We should do that!"

"What the hell has he come across?" Lucas muttered under his breath. "There's no way he has heard a single word of what I just said."

"Doesn't matter! I'm going to go and get started on the living room. I want to see those tonight!" Jake quickly pushed the chair in the way of the rubbish-pile and dusted off his pair of faded jeans. He got up and made his way over to the box of videos. "I'll call you when the girls get home!" And he ran downstairs.

A silence engulfed the attic.

"Nate?" Luke tried again. No response. "Nate?"

Nothing.

"Nathan?" Lucas tried one last time. Still there was no response. Suddenly, a figurative light bulb went on in Luke's brain. The sign he had gotten a devilish idea.

_Dear Lord,_ he thought inwardly. _I spend way too much time with Brooke…_

_Don't worry about it, _a little devil-version of Brooke popped up on his shoulder. _Desperate times call for desperate measures, Broody…_

"Oh my God!" Lucas cried out. "Is that Haley? God, some guy is hitting on her! Lord, they sure look cozy!"

Lucas heard the sound of a heavy book hitting the old, wooden floor.

_A book?_

"Where?" He heard a voice growl. Apparently, Nathan had come out of his little hiding spot and he looked ready to murder a whole army. "Where is that piece of shit?"

Lucas looked at the murderous expression on his brother's face.

"Relax, Nate, I'm messing with you." Lucas tried to calm his brother down. "I was talking to you and you weren't answering. And I really could've used your help in this particular matter…"

"Real funny, Pucas," Nathan was really pissed off. "What was so urgent that you couldn't handle it on your own ?"

"Jake found our home videos." Nathan looked at Lucas with a confused look on his face.

"So?"

"He's going to show them tonight." Nathan still hadn't caught on.

"With the girls present." Lucas elaborated. "With Haley present." Nathan paled.

"Exactly." Lucas nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Nathan whispered. There were some moments hidden in that box that he wished Haley would never come across. Like… Never ever.

"Destroy the videos?" Luke suggested. Nathan shook his head.

"Mom and Karen would destroy us." He said.

"Distract the girls!" Lucas said. "We start a bonfire, roast some marshmallows, entertain the others. Tomorrow, we hide the videos somewhere Jake will never find them."

"Great idea." Nathan said. "Slight problem, Jake took the videos with him. No way he'll let those out of his sight."

"Already one step ahead of you." Lucas said while waving his phone in Nathan's face.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked suspicious of his brother's actions.

"Little white lie…" Lucas shrugged.

"You texted Peyton? Told her something like 'Jake hasn't done anything more than tease us about old pictures'?" Lucas nodded.

"Genius!" Nathan smiled widely. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go…" His sentence trailed off. "I'm going to go… Finish up… Yeah, that's what I'm going to go do…"

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked, his eyes turned into slits.

"Sorting through some old books…" Nathan answered vaguely. "Might even found one I'd like to keep…" Lucas' look kept changing between his brother's face and the latter's hiding spot.

Luke suddenly broke out in a run and rushed over to the spot Nathan had spent the majority of the last two hours in. Though Nathan tried to catch on with his brother, Lucas was too fast. In a matter of 30 seconds max, he had picked up the book and turned to take a look at the cover.

"Winning Her Heart: The Rules of A Gentleman." He read out loud. He threw an inquiry look at his brother. Nathan blushed.

"You really like her, huh?" Lucas spoke softly. Nathan nodded. "I'll help you." Nathan looked up at his brother, surprised.

"You will?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "Haley's a great girl and obviously you really like her. You wouldn't be reading a book if you didn't." Nathan smiled at that.

"Plus, since you're reading a book on how to win her heart, I take it you're finally ready to fight for your heart's desire?"

Nathan's blush deepened. "I've wanted to fight for her since the end of Sophomore Year when I saw her for the first time in that cheerleading outfit. I just didn't know how."

"Well, now you have a guide. And Jake and I will help." Lucas clasped a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I'm happy you found someone, Nathan. And I promise you, we'll get her."

"Thanks, Luke." Nathan said. "I'll owe you one!"

"Heck yeah, you will! Lord only knows how much trouble we're going to get into!" Lucas joked.

"I think we can safely say trouble has arrived." Nathan voiced as he looked out of the attic window. Nathan's SUV was back and the girls were unloading the groceries.

"We should go and help them before…" Lucas started to say, but he was soon interrupted by Peyton and her yelling.

"Jake Jagielski! Your friends are cleaning out the attic and you're sitting here on your ass watching movies!" They could hear their friend stammering as his girlfriend continued to rave over his 'inexcusable behavior'.

"Maybe we should stay here for a little while?!" Nathan suggested.

"LUKE! NATE!" They heard Jake's furious roar coming up the stairs. "BOTH OF YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

Both brothers guffawed at the anger in their friend's voice and continued sorting through whatever was left to be sorted through.

* * *

**Note from the author :** Hey everyone! This is the prologue of the story. I hope you liked it and you'll be back for the next one. I'll leave Nathan's first Rule/mission below. Tell me what you think and/or if you think I should continue? –RPL

**The No. 1 Rule of a Gentleman : Run with her on the beach.**


	2. Rule No 1

**How Nathan Scott Tries To Win Haley James' Heart**

Note from the author : Hey all! I really want to thank each and every one of you who has read the Prologue. The reviews were amazing, thank you so much! Keep them coming! As long as you read and review, I'll write. Here's the second chapter! Enjoy! –RPL

Disclaimer : I don't own One Tree Hill. It all belongs to the CW and the brilliant Mr. Mark Schwann.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The No. 1 Rule of a Gentleman: Run with her on the beach**

Both brothers guffawed at the anger in their friend's voice and continued to sort through whatever was left to be sorted through. Suddenly Jake's head popped up through the open hatch. His right ear looked red and seemed to be throbbing.

"Hi Jake," Lucas said innocently. "I hear the girls are back?" Nathan snorted at his brother's tone.

"Yes Lucas," Jake gritted out. "The girls are back. And thanks to one of you two idiots, I think I just got _grounded_ by my girlfriend. I'm _grounded_ until I have painted all the freakin' windows in this place. All by my lonesome self."

Both brothers almost choked on their laughter. That did sound like something Peyton would come up with.

"Haha, real funny," Jake said sourly. "Now which one did it? Who ratted me out?"

Nathan held up his hands in a declaration of innocence and pointed at his brother. Said brother's Adam's apple nervously bobbed up and down.

"Well?" Jake said. "Why? Why are you so against the girls seeing those videos?"

Lucas wanted to answer Jake's question, but couldn't just spill the beans on his brother. He looked at Nathan and saw him shrugging.

"Would you let videos of you on potty-training be shown in front of your girlfriend?" Lucas replied. Jake grimaced.

"That bad, huh?" Lucas nodded.

"Plus, there's this too." Nathan spoke up. He handed Jake the book he had found and told him to look at the cover. Jake's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Nathan said softly. "If I want to win Haley's heart, I'm going to need all the help I can get. I can't have things like this in the open, so Peyton and Brooke can tease us, and more specifically me, mercilessly. You know how relentless they can be.

"I get it," Jake said. "You'd forever be stuck in the friend-zone." All three of the guys pulled a face at the mentioning of the 'friend-zone'.

"So you'll follow the 'Rules of a Gentleman'? Do you think it'll work?" Jake asked. Nathan shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt to try…" he said. "But I'll need help. I doubt I'll be able to do this on my own. Plus, you two might even be able to score some bonus-points…"

"Tell me what I can do." Jake said. "I'm game. You've liked Haley for so long now, Nate. I'm just happy you finally found the balls to go after her."

Lucas laughed at that. "That's what I said." He explained when he saw Jake's questioning gaze.

Suddenly the sound of female laughter drifted up the three flights of stairs.

"What do you think is so funny?" Lucas asked.

"That is so cute!" They heard Brooke exclaim. "Do you think we could get them to dress up for Christmas this year, too?"

"Shit!" Nathan swore. Lucas looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"What?" Jake asked. "What's going on?"

"Jake," Lucas said. "Tell me you did not leave the box of home-videos out in front of the TV?" Jake paled too and the Scott-brothers got their answer.

"Shit…" All three swore before they ran downstairs, praying the girls hadn't come across the potty-training videos yet.

* * *

The girls were surprised by the three guys as they came storming through the double doors behind them. All three panting and pale as a sheet. Spotting no blood or broken bones, the girls shrugged and turned back to the screen.

"Broody," Brooke hiccupped. "You were _so_ cute in that little reindeer-outfit… You made such an adorable little Rudolph…"

"What do you mean, Brooke?" He stuttered. "What are you three watching?"

"The boys' first ever Christmas." Peyton read the label on the box out loud. Jake smiled and took a seat beside his girlfriend.

"Lucas must've been maybe 6 months old and Nathan," Nathan looked over at Haley. He felt himself getting lost in the look in her eyes. "You can't have been much older than 3 months… You were a beautiful baby-boy, you know that?" He blushed at her words.

"Thanks, Hales," He said tight-lipped. "Is that… Euhrm… Is that the first video you girls have watched?"

All three girls nodded. "Why?"

"No reason…" Lucas squeaked. Brooke narrowed her eyes into slits.

"Broody…"

"Cheery?" Luke squeaked again. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment but turned back to the screen nonetheless.

Pleased that the video had once more captured the girl's' attention, Nathan waved his brother over and seized Jake by the collar of his shirt. He led them both into the kitchen.

"Listen," He said. The nervousness in his voice unmistakable. "We have to get rid of those tapes before the girls come across the embarrassing ones." Lucas nodded in agreement.

"How?" Jake asked as they heard another round of 'awwww'-s and 'adorable'-s coming from the living room.

"You two distract them…" Nathan said. "I'll take the box, put it in my car and drop it off at home."

"How do you suggest we distract them?" Jake wondered. "I mean, I know how to distract Peyton," He grinned wolfishly as he said that. "And I have no doubt Lucas knows how to distract Brooke, but won't Haley feel left out?"

"God, Jagielski, try and keep it in your pants for once, would you?" Nathan groaned. "Tell them I'm going to get take-out from the Café, ask them what they'd like to eat. You can distract them by taking their order while I snatch up the box. Plus, it'll give me an excuse to get out of the house and drop the box off at our moms'."

"Brilliant." Lucas praised.

"I have my moments, big brother." Nathan smirked.

* * *

Half an hour later Nathan was on his way to the moms' Café, the box of videos underneath the backseat of his car and Brooke beside him in the passenger seat. She had offered to accompany him and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"So, Hotshot…" Brooke started. "Any big plans I should be aware of, this summer?"

Nathan looked at her, eyebrows raised and his face sporting a bewildered expression.

"What do you mean, Davis?" He asked. He could see Brooke rolling her eyes and experienced a queasy feeling to his stomach.

"Puh-lease," She scoffed. "Do you think I'm blind?"

Nathan suddenly felt like he knew where this was going and he didn't like it one teeny tiny bit.

"You've been crushing on Tutor Girl since Sophomore Year… You haven't exactly hidden it…" She elaborated.

_Bingo…_ Nathan thought. _Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the ever meddlesome and probably clear-voyant Brooke Davis?_

"This is it, Nathan," Brooke teased. "A complete summer to make Haley fall for you. A whole three months for you to make Haley James fall in love with you and enter your Freshman Year of college with your Dream Girl at your side. One day, you might even be considered Duke's Golden Couple."

Nathan got a little hot, the blush creeping up his neck and making its way upwards to his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brooke." He said, parking the car in front of his parental house.

"Like hell you don't know what I'm talking about, Scott." She huffed. "I'm surprised a bright girl like Haley hasn't picked up on it yet. Though I must admit, trying to get Lucas and Jake to distract us so you could smuggle the box of videos out of the house was a smart move… Wouldn't want Haley to get her hands on those, would we?"

Nathan sputtered as he got out of his car and opened the backdoor, grabbing the box and making his way up to the front door, Brooke closely following. He rang the doorbell.

"Haley's my friend, Brooke." Nathan sighed. "I've known her since elementary school. There's no way things could work out between us if I liked her the way you're suggesting I do…"

"Not suggesting," Brooke interrupted. "I know you do like her, Nathan. No use trying to deny it. Those longing looks you throw her way, the way you never want to let go when you hug her, the happiness radiating from your every pore when she gives you a kiss on the goddamn cheek, the, dare I say it, adoration shining from your eyes when you're just watching her out of the corner of your eye, over breakfast…"

"What do you want me to say, Brooke?" He asked defeated her just as Deb opened the door.

"You just said enough…" She smiled. She greeted Deb with a hug. The woman had always been a motherly figure to her. "Hi, Deb."

"Hi, mom." Nathan said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Hi, sweetie." Deb smiled. "What are you two doing here? I thought you'd be at the Beach House, partying away?

Both teens groaned longingly. "We wish…" Nathan whined. Deb raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Remember the list of chores you and Karen put together?" Brooke asked as Deb started grinning. "Turns out we slightly underestimated things…" Deb started full-on laughing.

"It's not funny, mom!" Nathan whined again. "You do know child labour is against the law, don't you?"

Deb laughed. "Don't be so dramatic, honey. I'm sorry but you know what Karen and I have been teaching you boys ever since you were little?"

"You want something? Work for it!" Nathan grumbled. "And we get that… It's just so much!"

Deb shook her head. "What have you kids done so far?" She asked, a smile still on her face.

"The girls and I went grocery shopping and went looking for a cat to get rid of the mice and the boys started clearing out the attic…" Brooke answered while hugging Lily who had just walked out of the living room.

"Found anything you'd like to keep?" Deb asked curiously while pulling the sleepy toddler in her arms.

"A few books." Nathan shrugged. Both females were surprised by that. "But mostly, Luke and I found something we'd like to get rid of." Nathan put the box of videos on the floor in front of Deb. "Hide them, would you?"

"Why?" Deb asked. She knew what those were and figured the girls would have fun looking at them.

"Because Nathan finally found the courage to go after Haley and he doesn't want her to see embarrassing videos of him…" Brooke smirked.

Deb looked elated. "Oh Nathan, sweetie, that's wonderful. Haley's a great girl and the two of you would be so good together." Nathan threw an annoyed glare at Brooke. She just grinned. "Besides, it's about time you went after her. You've liked her since you were 15!"

"Mom…" He groaned. "You should know better than to believe everything that comes out of Brooke Davis' mouth!"

"Oh," a disappointed look crossed Deb's face. "I just thought it would be nice… I always hoped the day would come when you came in through that door and introduced Haley James as your girlfriend…" The disappointment wasn't just in her face, it was also noticeable in her voice.

Nathan glared at Brooke. He blamed her for upsetting his mother.

"Mom…" Nathan tried.

"No, it's okay dear," She said. Though clearly it wasn't okay. "If you don't like Haley that way, then I can't force you…"

"Mom…" Nathan tried again. Deb waved it away. She handed the now sleeping Lily to Brooke and lifted the box of videos on her hip.

"I said it's okay, Nathan." She smiled sadly. It hurt Nathan to see his mom this way. The way her enthusiasm had so quickly dissipated. "I'll make sure to hide these very well…" She said waving one of the cassettes in the air.

"Mom!" Nathan rarely raised his voice and never at his family. When he did raise it, there usually was anger. Now there were only hints of desperation and an urgency for her to understand. Deb turned around.

"What is it, Nathan?"

"I do like Haley like that." Nathan blushed. "I just don't want to get my hopes up. I don't even have an idea on how to get her to like me…"

Deb's smile nearly split her face in half. "Really?" Nathan nodded. Deb ran down the stairs and enveloped her son in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you…" She whispered in his ear. "And you'll get her to like you, Nate. You're Nathan Scott… You can get anything you want, as long as you work for it!"

He smiled. "Thanks, mom!"

"Nate," Brooke hesitantly interrupted the beautiful mother-son moment. "Luke just texted me; they're getting hungry and impatient for us to return home…"

Nathan smiled. That did sound like his brother. "We have to go, mom! We still have to stop at the Café for dinner."

She let him go. "Go!" She ushered them. "I'm glad you stopped by but I know Lucas and he won't be happy as long as he's hungry." The three of them chuckled. "Don't forget to stop by when you feel like it!"

Both teens nodded as they made their way back to Nathan's SUV.

"Bye mom!" "By Deb!"

"Bye guys!"

* * *

Nathan pulled Brooke's ponytail as they drove over to the Café.

"Aww! What was that for?" She whined.

"For telling my mom I like Haley and suggesting I'm going to make a move on her this summer!" He gritted.

"You are!" She said, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Brooke, I can't just make a move on Haley!" He said exasperated. "What if things go wrong and I lose her as my friend?!"

"Please," She said. "Nathan, everyone has been rooting for you and Haley ever since Lucas told us you were crushing on her. Do you honestly think we're going to let you mess up?"

Nathan was touched by his friends' support.

"Thanks Brooke…" He said as he pulled up in front of the Café. She smiled and followed him in.

"Don't mention it…"

* * *

When Brooke and Nathan arrived at the Beach House and made their way in, they found it completely empty.

"We're home!" Nathan yelled. He saw Brooke cringing at the volume and smirked at her pained expression.

_Serves her right for ratting me out to mom and Karen…_ He thought. At the same time, Lucas and Jake came rushing in.

"Hi Cheery," Lucas greeted Brooke hurriedly while completely passing her by. He didn't even give her a kiss.

_Boy… Everyone IS hungry…_ Nathan thought. Lucas and Jake had unpacked the bag of take-out in record speed.

"Where is everybody?" Brooke asked. "By the way, Broody," Lucas looked at her, halted in his attack on the spaghetti sauce. "You're supposed to eat the food, not inhale it." Nathan chuckled at his brother's guilty expression.

"Outside," Jake answered Brooke's question. "We started a bonfire…"

"Oh, goodie," Brooke spoke. "The perfect way to end our first day and to kick off our summer." She quickly gathered hers, Peyton's and Haley's dinner and made her way out on the beach.

"How are the moms?" Luke asked while adding nearly a whole bag of cheese to his spaghetti.

"Great," Nathan answered grimly. "Especially now that Brooke has told them my summer plans…"

"What happened?" Lucas asked with dread.

"What did she tell them?" Jake asked at the same time. He grabbed 3 cans of soda from the fridge and tossed two over to Nathan and Lucas.

"She told them I'd make my move on Haley this summer. They were ecstatic…" Nathan said while opening the can and stabbing viciously at his spareribs.

"You told her about the Book?" Lucas asked surprised. Nathan shook his head.

"You know," Jake said pensively. "It might not be such a bad idea to tell her and Peyton about it. They could help you with the Rules and give you like a view behind the scenes with Haley… They could give you some inside information…"

"He might be right, Nate" Lucas said slowly. "When do you think you'll get started on this whole ordeal?"

"Wouldn't that depend on the Rule?" Jake spoke up. "I mean, each Rule will probably require a specific moment in which it can be used…"

"Wow Jagielski," Nathan smirked. "Since when are you such a tank full of ideas? Good ideas I must add…"

Jake stuck out his tongue at Nathan. "I don't hear you speaking up and you're the one we're doing this for…" Nathan threw an ugly glare Jake's way.

"He's right though…" Lucas said. "Jake is. What's **the first Rule**, anyway?"

"**Run with her on the beach**," Nathan said without any hesitation. He had skimmed through the first few Rules and had been thinking of a way to use the first one.

"Tonight…" They heard a voice saying from the doorway. A female voice.

"What do you mean, Peyton?" Jake asked nervously. All three guys were thinking the same thing: How much had she heard?

"I mean; tonight. Nathan should use the first Rule tonight. There's no better time than the present, is there? Besides, we're here at the Beach House… An opportunity like this won't come around twice…" The guys slowly nodded.

"Don't worry Nathan," she smiled encouragingly. "Brooke's hell-bent on you and Haley getting together before the end of summer…"

"In that case," Jake said wrapping an arm around his long-term girlfriend. "It seems there's little left to do but to go outside and enjoy our first evening of freedom…"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Jake and Peyton made their way over to the bonfire. "You ready, little brother?" Lucas asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" He answered shakily. "I just hope Brooke knows what she's doing."

"I wouldn't doubt my Cheery on this one, Nate…" Lucas smiled. "She wants the two of you to be happy… Preferably with each other… And we both know she usually gets what she wants…"

Nathan grinned. "Thanks Lucas…" He suddenly said. "Thanks for not making fun of me or my idea of following the book…"

"Anytime…" He smiled back. "Now you get what's left of my dinner and I'll quickly grab some towels… I have a feeling we're going to need them…"

And both brothers followed their friends towards their girls.

* * *

After a delicious meal and a long conversation filled with memories and hopes and dreams for the future, a peaceful silence fell over the group of six. The two couples had nestled themselves in loving embraces and even Haley could be seen slightly wrapped up in Nathan's arms. Nathan felt her starting to doze off on his shoulder. He smiled softly at her and rested his chin lightly on her head.

"They really do look great together, don't they?" Brooke whispered. A gentle smile crept over Lucas' face.

"They do…" He said, tightening his hold on the girl in his arms.

"Do you think Nate will be able to win her heart?" Jake asked quietly. He really hoped to God for his friend that he would be. He knew Nathan would be crushed in all this went wrong.

Everyone nodded. "It's practically inevitable…" Brooke said. "We're all part of a fairytale and the two of them together is our fairytale ending…"

"Besides, Haley already loves Nathan…" Peyton said. Both guys choked on their drinks and their attention was captured.

"What do you mean, baby?" Jake asked her.

"Every conversation she has somehow strays to Nathan. There's always something she can relate to Nathan and she'll never hesitate to do so. There's nothing she won't do for him. I have no doubt she'll tutor him after hours at Duke just so she can spend some time with him like they did in high school. Hell, I'm pretty sure she'll try out for the cheerleading squad so she can be close to him. She's unable to stay mad at him, that is if she even gets more than a little pissed at him. At the most, she's a little disappointed. She just doesn't realize yet that she's falling in love with him… Just like he hasn't realized he's already in love with her… It's like Brooke said; the two of them, it's inevitable."

"It's inevitable…" The guys repeated. A part of them liked that. Peyton and Brooke nodded sleepily in response. The warmth of the fire, their full stomachs and the exhaustion of the day started to kick in.

Suddenly they heard Haley screaming and were all rudely awoken from their slumber. Nathan was frantically trying to calm down their friend. They could all see how the tears on her face had him worried.

She relaxed a little and the tears lessened. He wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"What happened?" Brooke asked concerned for both of her friends.

"Nightmare…" Haley replied still a little shaky. "I'm okay now…" Everyone could see that last bit was directed at Nathan who was still looking a little worried.

Another thing the couples could see was how Haley hadn't let go of Nathan. She had intertwined their fingers and was resting her free hand on top of their clasped ones.

"How about we take a walk down the beach?" Nathan asked her softly. "That way you can let go of it and you'll be able to go back to sleep…" She nodded gratefully and stood up, pulling him along with her.

"We'll be here…" Brooke said quietly. "Take care of her, Nate…" He nodded.

"We'll see you guys in a bit…" Everyone waved.

"Looks like they'll be just fine…" Jake said.

"We told you…" Brooke said self-satisfied. "Let's just hope Haley doesn't freak out when she does realize she's falling for Nathan…" She added as an afterthought. She had an anxious edge to her voice.

"You're right, Brooke…" Peyton said suddenly scared too. "Haley is going to do everything to push romantic feelings for Nathan aside…"

"Don't worry your pretty little heads about that…" Jake soothed. He sounded pretty sure of himself and Lucas knew what he was thinking.

"Nathan is nothing if not patient and determined…" Lucas said. "He won't let her get away… Not anymore…"

The two couples continued to stare into the fire and listened to their friends' laughter brought over by the wind.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were walking along the beach with their hands still interwoven. He enjoyed the close physical contact immensely. The feeling of being blown away by her beauty, the butterflies flying around in his stomach… He knew he'd never get used to that. He just hoped that one day he'd evoke those feelings in her too.

"Are you going to tell me what the nightmare was about, Hales?" He asked her softly. She shrugged it off.

"It was no big deal…" She said. "Besides, it's over now. No use dwelling on it. I'd much rather enjoy this moment here with you…"

She threw him a brilliant smile and he knew he'd let it go. For now.

"Want to go in the ocean, Hales? Since you know, you're okay now…" He asked playfully. He threw her over his shoulder and started making his way over to the water edge. Haley started screaming her disagreement.

"Nathan Royal Scott! Don't you dare! I'll kill you!" She yelled. "I swear you! I'll never ever talk to you again, Scott! Hell, I'll call Duke and let them know I'm going to Stanford instead…"

Nathan scoffed. "You'd never do that! You'd miss me too damn much!"

"That's what you think!" She said coolly. Nathan suddenly put her back on her feet a little before the water. Only their toes were flooded by the ocean.

"You seriously wouldn't miss us?" He asked worriedly. "Or me? Just because of a little harmless prank you'd bail on us and head off to California?"

She didn't miss the shocked, maybe even hurt tone in his voice. "Nathan…"

"Would you, Hales?" He asked as she took several steps closer to him. She put a hand to his cheek but he took steps back.

"Of course I wouldn't… You're right, I'd miss you too damn much…" She suddenly started smirking. "But I will get my revenge on you for scaring me like that! I'll teach you the consequences when you threaten to dump me in the ocean!"

She stalked closer to him as he simply raised his eyebrows. "What are you going to do?" He mocked. He knew he should take some steps back based on the look in her eyes, but he refused to let her scare him.

She stood right in front of him and put her hands to his chest. Both could feel his heart racing at her close proximity, but only one realized the cause of the rapid beating. She slipped her hands to his shoulders and lifted herself on her tiptoes.

"I'll do this…" She whispered in his ear and she pushed on his shoulders.

He landed on his ass in the waves while she stood there laughing her head off. He looked completely bewildered as if he couldn't really understand what had just happened.

"W-What just happened?" He stuttered bewildered.

"You mister," She giggled. "Just got dumped in the ocean…"

"Oh, really?" He said. She nodded amused at his dark expression. "Guess I'll just have to return the favor then…"

Her eyes widened and she took a few fearful steps back. "Nathan?"

"Haley?"

"What do you mean 'you'll have to return the favor'?" Her voice sounded a little insecure as to what his actions would be.

"Well…" He said taking some steps closer to her. She was rooted to her spot, her feet stuck in the sand. "I could do this…" He said giving her a little push. He threw her a little off balance, but she remained her footing.

"I could also do this…" He said. By now he was standing behind her and her body went rigid. She closed her eyes and listened to the husky whisper of his voice. He pulled the stray hairs from her face and rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms. She shivered. Most likely due to the cold, but Nathan was in a Haley-daze as Brooke had dubbed them and pretended it was him evoking the shivers. He tickled the back of her knees and they buckled. Still, she stood upright.

"Or I could do this…" He snickered and he lifted her up bridal style. She shrieked and he laughed.

"Nathan!" She yelled. "You're going to drop me!"

"Drop you?" He asked. "If I wanted to, I could shoot you like a basketball a few meters far in the ocean… Want to try?"

"Don't you dare!" She said shaking her head. "I'll take your word for it…"

"No, no," He smirked the Nathan Scott-smirk and she knew she had it coming. "I don't think you believe me… I'll just show you…" And he threw her in the water.

* * *

She came up sputtering and wiped the salty water out of her eyes. They were burning with thoughts of revenge and a very small hint of laughter.

"It's so on, Scott!" She snapped as she ran over to him and jumped on his back. Both went tumbling in the water and she held his head under. Now it was him coming back up sputtering.

"James!" He growled. "You better start running, because I'm so getting you for that!"

She laughed her musical laugh but took his advice and started running. She ran fast and he was hot on her heels, his long legs an advantage.

The others could hear the both of them laughing with glee and warm smiles spread across four young faces.

"Looks like Nathan has completed the first Rule…" Jake said contently. He buried his nose in Peyton's hair which was sprawled out across his chest.

Lucas nodded while stroking Brooke's hair. "It does look like that… What do you think happened?"

Brooke answered sleepily. "He threw her in the water, she got her revenge, he was shocked and started chasing her around the beach to get even." She didn't even open her eyes to look at her boyfriend.

"How would you know?" Peyton asked. "You didn't even open your eyes."

"Neither did you…" Brooke shrugged. She curled further into Luke's chest. "Guess it's just a woman's instinct…"

The sound of wet clothes and female giggles came closer to the group. A thoroughly soaked Haley wrapped herself in one of the towels Luke had brought with and took a seat close to the fire. The happiness and laughter shining in the light of the flames.

Nathan was a little behind Haley and took the other towel. He took a seat next to her.

"You okay?" He asked her. She smiled radiantly. "Never better. That was so much fun." Everyone chuckled at the pair.

Suddenly Peyton yawned. "I think I'm heading to bed. I'm exhausted and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I'd like to get started on the garden since they're expecting rain for the rest of the week."

Brooke joined her. "Not a bad idea, P. Sawyer. Broody, you coming?" He nodded and followed her. Jake followed the three of them inside.

"You two coming up?" He asked Nathan and Haley. Haley nodded.

"I'd just like to stay here for a little longer…" She spoke softly. Nathan saw her shivering and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked him. Everyone but Nathan noticed the longing in her voice as she saw him getting up.

He smiled at her. "I'll be right back. I just need to go and get something from the house. Wait for me?" She nodded and turned back to the fire with a smile on her face. The two couples felt their hearts being warmed at the soon-to-be-couple.

"Where are you going, Nathan?" Brooke asked when she saw him going up the stairs.

"Getting ready for the second Rule…" He smiled as he took the steps three at a time.

"What's **the second Rule**?" Peyton asked bewildered. Jake shrugged and looked at Lucas.

Lucas smiled. "**Give her your sweater when she's cold…**"

* * *

Note from the author : Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I really wanted this chapter to be good! I think it is. Anyone agree with me? Leave me a review, would you? I'm going to get started on the second chapter… That is if you want me to continue! –RPL

**The No. 2 Rule of a Gentleman : Give her your sweater when she's cold.**


	3. Rule No 2

**How Nathan Scott Tries To Win Haley James' Heart**

Note from the author : Hey all! The second chapter is here! I hope you'll like it as much as the two previous uploads? Let me know through review, please! I want to thank each and every one who has reviewed this story so far! It means a lot! Enjoy the second Rule! –RPL

Disclaimer : I don't own One Tree Hill. Mark Schwann and the CW do. I wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The No. 2 Rule of a Gentleman : Give her your sweater when she's cold**

"Where are you going?" Haley asked him. Everyone but Nathan noticed the longing in her voice as she saw him getting up.

He smiled at her. "I'll be right back. I just need to go and get something from the house. Wait for me?" She nodded and turned back to the fire with a smile on her face. The two couples felt their hearts being warmed at the sight of the soon-to-be-couple. The five of them went inside.

"Where are you going, Nathan?" Brooke asked when she saw him going up the stairs.

"Getting ready for the second Rule…" He smiled as he took the steps three at a time.

"What's **the second Rule**?" Peyton asked bewildered. Jake shrugged and looked at Lucas.

Lucas smiled. "**Give her your sweater when she's cold…**"

Suddenly it was as if Lucas' smile was contagious. Everyone started smiling and the girls leaned their heads on their boyfriend's shoulder.

"He's really going to go for it, isn't he?" Peyton said after a few minutes, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah, I am…" They suddenly heard coming from the doorway. "I'm really going to try this summer."

"You're going to try what?" Brooke asked with an innocent expression. Everyone gave her an indecorous look. One that said; "Brooke, seriously! You can't have lost track of the conversation already?'.

Nathan though saw right through her innocent act. "You know what, Brooke." He groaned.

She grinned. "I do know… I just want to hear you say it…"

"I swear you're the devil…" Peyton said shaking her head at her best friend.

"Oh, hush up! You know you all love me! Now, shut up so I can hear Nathan say what he's up to…"

"Why, Cheery?" Lucas asked her. He knew she could be a bit like a hungry dog with a bone, but this was borderline evil.

"Because if he says it out loud and we all hear it, there's no way he can back out when things get a little rough. I've waited long enough for my Naley. I'm not going to let any of you mess it up, got that?"

Everyone nodded with a bit of fear. Everyone knew better than to mess with Brooke's wishes and dreams.

"Good." She said curtly. "Now, Boy Toy, what are you going to try?" She smirked.

Nathan looked around him in search of Haley and clung to the hoodies in his hand when he saw no sign of her. There really was no way out of this. He clenched his jaw and glared at Brooke, who was still wearing that same 'I'm holier than holy'-expression.

"I, Nathan Scott, am really going to try and win Haley James' heart this summer. Thanks to the 'Rules of a Gentleman' which will be my guide…" He gritted it out but he had to admit that it did feel good to say it out loud. He felt a sense of accomplishment and pride. The room was engulfed in a moment of utter silence and then Peyton and Brooke started laughing.

"The Rules of a Gentleman?" Brooke hiccupped. Nathan nodded. She started roaring once more.

"Where did you find those? Cosmopolitan? Or was it a special edition of Playboy?" Peyton snorted. Both her and Brooke had tears of mirth streaming down their faces.

Lucas and Jake saw Nathan quickly getting upset and saw his temper rising so they tried to get their girlfriends to shut up. No such luck.

"I'm sorry, Nathan…" Lucas said apologetically, looking angrily at his girlfriend. "Brooke…" he scolded. She didn't seem to hear him over her and Peyton's peals of laughter.

"Go…" Jake pushed Nathan out the door. "Haley is waiting for you… We'll try and get these two back on track… and on team Naley… Where's the book?"

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"So we can whack them over the head with it if necessary…" Lucas joked. Nathan smiled a little at the mental image. "Go, Nate… We'll handle this…"

"Thanks, guys…" Nathan was almost out of the door when he came back in. "Promise me you'll make sure they keep their mouths shut to Haley about the Rules?"

"We'll do you one better," Jake said, embarrassed by his girlfriend's behavior. "We promise we'll still help you even if these two can't get it together…"

"Thanks…" Nathan said again.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas said impatiently. "Now get out of here! Haley's waiting and we know that she doesn't like guys who keep her waiting…"

"Point taken…" was the last thing Nathan said before he ran back over to the bonfire… Back over to where Haley was waiting…

_Haley…_ A smile involuntarily crept over his face.

* * *

"What are you laughing at?" He heard her say. He heard the smile in her voice and he shrugged in answer to her question.

"Not laughing, smiling. And something that makes me happy…" He answered still smiling. He wasn't lying, she did make him happy. Just being near her brought a smile to his face.

"Something or somebody?" She smirked knowingly. _Busted…_ He thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She shook her head at his feigning of obliviousness.

"Please Nathan… I thought you knew you were an open book to me. There's not much you can hide from me…" She teased him.

"Fine," he said in a would-be defeated manner. "A somebody who makes me happy…"

She raised her eyebrows, surprised that he had admitted to liking someone. "Anyone I know?" She asked softly. He winked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He grinned. "But for the record, you'd like her…"

"Oh…" He didn't notice the disappointed tone in her voice. Or the slightly hurt look on her face. He did however see her shivering because of the cold sea breeze.

"Here," he said softly while handing her the hoodie he had brought with him and pulling the one he was wearing over his head. He handed her that one too.

"They might be a little big, but they'll keep you warm."

"Thanks," she said just as softly, this time with a look of gratitude on her face as she slipped her arms through the hoodies. "What about you, though?"

"Don't worry about me." He winked. He tugged at the hemline of the dry sweatshirt he had pulled on earlier, underneath the hoodie. He had come prepared to give her his hoodie too. He missed the small moan she let out as he exposed a little of his hard stomach while pulling the garment off.

She pulled the hoodie over her head and groaned as she felt the soft texture enveloping her. Not to mention the masculine smell, so entirely Nathan which made her mouth actually start to water.

"God, have I told you that I love you, lately?" She asked. She didn't hear his breath hitch. "You're always taking care of me…" She whispered as she looked at the rave-haired man beside her. He knew he had to lighten the mood because if not, he would do something stupid like kissing her. And he knew he wasn't there yet.

_Not yet… _He thought to himself.

"Wow, James," he teased her. "First you're all over me because I let you keep a cat and tell me 'I'm the best' and now you tell me you love me?! Be careful or some might think you're hitting on me!"

"You wish…" She playfully shoved his shoulder as she went to search for some more marshmallows.

"I do wish…" He whispered softly as he stared at the back of her head.

* * *

"What was so funny inside?" Haley asked as she took her seat beside him. "I could hear Brooke and Peyton all the way over here…"

Nathan scowled. "Well, I didn't think it was funny in the slightest. And neither did Jake and Lucas."

"Wow, it must've been bad for Lucas to disagree with Brooke. We all know how she has him whipped…" She tried to joke. "What happened?" Haley asked softly. She noticed the angry look on his face. Underneath the anger, she saw the hurt laying there. He took a deep breath calming himself down.

"I'm working on something this summer and Peyton and Brooke didn't really approve of my choice of guidance." A look of confusion grazed her beautiful face. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it… Jake and Luke promised they'd handle it…"

"If you say so…" She said still not convinced. She knew she'd have to have a serious talk with her two best girlfriends.

"Enough about me." Nathan said abruptly. "What about you? Am I still going to get the same response when I ask about your nightmare from earlier?"

Haley grimaced. "You're not going to let that one go without a fight, huh?" He shook his head.

"Not likely, no." He said looking into the fire. "I just want to help Haley. If something's bothering you, I want to help."

She smiled sweetly. "That's nice, Nathan. But it's really nothing… Just a bit of remaining stress from finals and graduation, I think."

"Haley," Nathan said not believing anything she just said. "You said earlier you could read me like a book. Well, that goes both ways, you know. We've spent so many summers together, we had so many sleepovers. I've seen you having your fair share of nightmares… This was way worse…"

"Are you psychic?" She asked seriously. He laughed.

"I just know you, James." He said shaking his head. "I've known you since we were 6 years old… Tell me what's bothering you and I'll try and help you."

"Lots of little things, I guess." She spoke softly. "Never mind, Nathan. It's just silly." She tried giving him a reassuring smile but he ended up seeing right through it. When it came down to it, Nathan was really sensitive to his friends' feelings.

"Haley…"

"Nathan…"

"Tell me what's really bothering you… You were crying when you woke up… The last time I got scared like that was when that Keller-dude came up to you at Tric and tried to convince you to go on tour… For a minute there, I thought you were going to say yes…"

"Would you have been mad if I had said yes?" She asked scared. He shook his head.

"I just would've missed you terribly… Everyone would've missed you." He assured her. "Besides, I wouldn't have had any right to be mad at you. Remember the High Flyers camp summer of Junior Year? You convinced me to go, to follow my dreams… How could I be mad at you if you had done the same?"

She smiled. "You're right… Now about that nightmare…" He smiled, happy to see that she was ready to open up to him.

"Finally ready to tell me?" He asked her. "Sure you're not going to scare me to death?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just going to make fun of me?" She grumbled. He shook his head, apologizing and urged her to continue.

"I dreamt we were at Duke, our first day. Jake, Lucas and you immediately fitted in with the basketball crowd, Peyton and Brooke joined forces with the cheerleading crowd and I was left all by myself. I didn't fit in at all and you guys just seemed to have no idea as to what was happening. I was alone and it scared me to death. I could see you guys getting lost in the throng of people and I stood in the middle of it, just watching you drift away."

"Is that what you're scared of?" He asked shocked. "That we're going to forget about you? That I'm going to forget about you?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no." He looked at her not really understanding what she was saying.

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?" He asked her.

"Do you believe that dreams are your subconscious' way of telling you certain things?" Now it was his time to shrug.

"What are you saying, Hales?" He asked her softly. She took a deep breath and tried to find the words to answer his question.

"I think that my subconscious is saying something I've known for a while now… Something that's been in the back of my head and with college on the horizon made its way upfront."

"Hales?" She looked at him. "You're avoiding telling me… Just say it…"

"You know how the six of us have known each other since elementary school?" He nodded. "It's always been the six of us against the world. And now we're going off to college where you, Jake and Luke will be big basketball heroes, where Peyton and Brooke will be cheerleaders dating 2 of Duke's basketball heroes and where I'll most likely be Tutor Girl hanging out with the popular crowd, depending on their popularity so other people will notice me too…" He could hear the tears and uncertainty in her voice without looking directly at her and he could feel her fear as if it were his own.

"Hales…" Was that a tear that was making its way down her cheek? She smiled a brave, little smile.

"I told you it was silly…" She grimaced.

"Hales… It's not silly, but it's also the biggest BS I've ever heard…" Nathan nearly needed to stifle a chuckle at what she had said.

"Huh?" She asked bewildered. She had expected Nathan to be understanding about it, to maybe give her a hug and tell her everything would be okay.

"Haley," Nathan had noticed how she avoided looking in his eyes and grabbed a hold of her chin to force her. "You'll always be more than the Tutor Girl… Besides I really hope you'll hang out with us because we're your friends, not just 'the popular crowd'… Who even says we'll be part of the popular crowd? We'll only be freshmen! We probably won't even be starters! On top of that, you were a cheerleader in high school. If you really think Brooke and Peyton would turn their back on you, which they won't, why not try out for Duke's squad?" She shrugged.

"I bet you'd look _devilish_ in that cheerleading outfit…" She giggled and he felt the weight of her pain on his shoulders lessening.

"Hales…" She looked him in the eye. Blue met brown and both felt something shifting between them. He shook himself out of the trance.

"You were one of the most well-liked people at Tree Hill High… You'll be one at Duke, too."

"You think so?" He hated the insecurity and self-consciousness in her voice. The way she doubted herself like that.

"I know so…" He said pulling her into his side. "Everyone will love you… Just like we do… Just like I do…"

He felt his heart racing at his little confession but had no idea hers was doing the same. She blushed and quickly hid her red cheeks in her honey blonde hair.

"Thanks Nathan." She grinned. "You know, I would say you're a great friend and that I love you too but you'll just accuse me of hitting on you again so…"

"How about I think it, but don't say it out loud? That way you could still tell me all of those things?"

She laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder.

* * *

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered after several minutes of comfortable silence. Both had been staring off into space and were lost in their own thoughts.

She nodded. "Of course…"

"I'm scared, too." He whispered, closing his eyes at his little confession.

"Of what?" She asked. "Duke has been your dream since you started as a Tree Hill Raven. You'll be playing college ball with Coach K as your leader…"

"That's just it, Hales," He sighed. "I'll be playing college ball…" She looked confused and he elaborated a little. "Here in Tree Hill, at Tree Hill High, the guys and I are practically royalty. We're the Ravens' Golden Trio and we've worked so hard for that name, that title…"

He opened his eyes and for the first time ever, he let the fear take over. She no longer saw the confident friend she had known for most of her life, but a scared, little boy.

"Nobody will care, Hales," He whispered shakily. "They won't care for the trophies, the MVP-titles,… At Duke it'll be every man for himself and I have no doubt it could get vicious. What if I can't handle the pressure, Hales?"

He had noticed his eyes glazing over but he had been able to keep the tears at bay. Now he could feel them threatening to spill over and she saw it, too.

"Nathan," She said while grabbing his hand. "You're one of the strongest people I know… The rock everyone depends on… The rock I depend on… I doubt you won't be able to handle a little pressure… Besides, you love this game. You've loved it ever since Keith taught you and Lucas how to play. I think that's the most important thing. Once your love for the game has gone, then it's not worth playing anymore."

She looked at him, but he had turned away to face the fire once more.

"There's more, isn't there?" She asked quietly. "That's not all of it, is it?" He shook his head.

"I can't disappoint them…" He whispered brokenly. "I can't fail or I'll disappoint them... And then he'll be right…"

"Nathan…" He refused to look at her. "Nathan…" He continued to stare into the fire and seemed lost in thought.

"Nathan…" She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers. "You can't disappoint who?"

"Everyone…" He replied croakily. "Or he'll be right…"

"Nathan, you need to be a little bit more specific… A little less vague… I'm not really following…"

"I can't disappoint them…" He wrapped his arms around his knees and she felt a sense of being incomplete at the loss of contact.

"My mom, Karen, my brother, Keith, Whitey…" He started listing. "Coach K, the Ravens…

"You…" He added the very last part in a small whisper. She smiled, touched.

"You couldn't disappoint me if you tried Nathan…" She started rubbing his back soothingly. "You were saying something about someone being right if you failed…"

He inhaled sharply, but nodded nonetheless. "Who were you talking about, Nathan?"

She saw his face contorting and quickly backed up. "If you don't mind me asking, of course. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"Hales," He interrupted her with a little smile. "You're rambling…"

She quickly apologized and muttered a 'sorry'. He took another deep breath and uttered one word.

"Leonard." Was all he said.

* * *

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Dan's father?" She asked. He nodded, wincing at the name of his father being mentioned.

"He paid me a little visit when we were playing the State Championship."

She felt her blood start to boil with anger and bit her tongue to keep her rage in check.

"What did he want?" She gritted out when she felt slightly calmer. He shrugged. "Tell me, Nathan."

He turned to look at her and she saw him reaching his breaking point. She quickly pulled him in her arms and stroked his hair while pressing little kisses to his temple and the top of his head.

"He said that mom did Dan a favor by kicking him out. The way I played would've embarrassed Dan, Tree Hill High-legend, to death. She saved him the disappointment of being associated with me and Lucas…" She felt her heart break for the amazing man in her arms.

"Nathan…" She forced him to look her in the eyes and wiped away the few tears that had escaped. "You had some trouble in the first quarter because of your remaining injuries from that car-crash. The rest of the game you played great… Amazing is actually more like it. It was absolutely wonderful to see you play that night. Your love for that game radiated off of you."

"Thanks, Hales." He smiled watery. She pressed another kiss to his head.

"I mean it, Nate," She said seriously. "You were so elegant and graceful that night… You were beautiful the way you moved over that court."

"Hales," He whined. "No man ever wants to be called beautiful. No matter the circumstances." She giggled and the vibrations against his cheek, from where it was still resting against her chest, made him laugh too.

"Besides," He grinned suddenly. "It certainly helped having my very own personal cheerleader there." She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off before she had the chance to.

"Don't deny it, Hales." He chuckled. "All the cheerleaders shouted 'Go Ravens!' but you, Peyton and Brooke were very clear on your favorite Raven…"

She blushed and released him from her embrace. Both experienced the feeling of incompleteness again.

"I liked it," He winked. "Who wouldn't want their very own, dare I say it, gorgeous cheerleader cheering for them?"

"Careful there, Scott." She grinned. "First you tell me that if I had left on that tour you would've missed me terribly, the you tell me you love me and now I'm gorgeous? Some might think you're hitting on me!" She threw his earlier words back in his face and smirked at his shocked expression.

"You wish!" He said once out of his Haley-daze.

_I do wish…_ Suddenly flashed through her head. _Wait, what?_

"Hey, Hales?" He said as she got up to start gathering their stuff so they could go back inside.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned to him with a smile. He started putting out the fire.

"I mean it," He winked. "I really did like having my own cheerleader…"

She threw an empty soda can at him and stuck out her tongue. He laughed and they made their way inside.

* * *

Note from the author : Hey all! Here it is, the second chapter of this story (not counting the prologue). I'm busy writing the third chapter so it should be up in a couple of days. That is if you want me to continue, of course. But for those of you who want a little sneak peek: It's time for 'the Tim'. Tell me what you think?

**The No. 3 Rule of a Gentleman: Never talk about other girls in front of her.**


	4. Rule No 3 Part 1

** How Nathan Scott Tries To Win Haley James' Heart**

Note from the author : Hey all! The first half of the third chapter is finished! Thank you so much for reading this story, for reviewing the chapters and for adding it (or me) to your Story Alerts, Story Favorites (or Author Favorites). I appreciate the support! I really hope you'll continue to do so for the next few chapters. It makes my day, I love reading your thoughts. I hope you'll enjoy the third chapter though I must warn you: this is a very long one! I hope you won't get bored, but I felt like this Rule needed a day full of exciting encounters… –RPL

Disclaimer : Never will I ever own One Tree Hill. Mark Schwann does, though. I'm just playing with his characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The No. 3 Rule of a Gentleman : Never talk about other girls in front of her**

It was 8:30 AM when alarm clocks all over the Scott Beach House started going off announcing a new day.

Brooke made hers shut up by slamming her hand on the snooze button and smiled as silence engulfed the room. She snuggled further in the sheets while Peyton just rolled over, mumbled something incoherent and fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, Jake was scratching the back of his head and trying to end the noise coming from his cell phone. He succeeded at last and searched the bed for his curly-haired girlfriend. When he came up empty-handed, he opened his eyes and found her side of the bed empty. It looked as if she never made it up the previous night. Deeming it way too early for a game of Hide & Seek and figuring she just spent her night with one of the girls, Jake rolled over and went back to sleep. Much like his girlfriend had done…

Two doors down the hall Lucas came across the same very startling revelation Jake had encountered. Contrary to his friend though, Lucas was up and running in 30 seconds sharp. He ran out of his bedroom in search of his MIA girlfriend wearing nothing more than an old shirt and boxers with basketballs on them.

In the room to the left of Lucas', everything stayed eerily quiet. No beeping from an alarm clock, no groaning of a late teen's voice and no shower that started running.

The Beach House was asleep at 8:30 AM that morning. Pretty much how it would be at 8:30 AM for the rest of the summer.

* * *

By 9:10 AM three of the six present teens had made it downstairs, freshly showered and with their stomachs empty.

Jake entered the kitchen and found his girlfriend latched onto the older Scott's leg. She seemed to be begging or praying for something. He raised an eyebrow and let out an amused laugh.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on here?" He asked waving that morning's newspaper between the two of them.

"I'm hungry and he won't make his famous chocolate chip pancakes." Peyton shrugged from her position at Lucas' feet.

Lucas rolled his eyes at Peyton and looked at said girl's boyfriend. "Well?" Lucas asked when he saw no reaction from the other male.

"Well what?" Jake replied.

"Aren't you going to do or say something to her?" Lucas grumbled at his very passive friend.

"Why not?" Jake shrugged as he threw the newspaper on the marble countertop.

Peyton frowned at her boyfriend's lack of support while Lucas just smiled gratefully. Both of them watched Jake sinking to his knees and latching himself onto Lucas' other leg.

"Please, Luke?" Jake begged. "Will you please make your famous chocolate chip pancakes?" Peyton and Jake started laughing at the baffled expression on Luke's face.

"Quick!" She hissed at Jake. "Brooke usually uses the innocent doe-eyed look to get what she wants from him!" The two begging teens hastily tried to school their faces into Brooke's signature pout, but didn't quite succeed.

"Not what I meant by doing something about it," Lucas grumbled as the couple only held on tighter. "Would you get off already?" He snapped at them.

"Only if you promise to make the pancakes!" Peyton grinned.

"Fine!" Lucas gave in. "But only if the two of you stay away from the stove! Lord knows my mom will kill me if she knew I let either one of you get even remotely close to it!"

"Fine with me!" Jake said letting go. Peyton nodded in agreement and got up, too.

"Thanks, Luke!" She smiled and she stole the newspaper right from underneath Jake's nose.

"Hey!" She stuck out her tongue at him and got out a pen to get started on the crossword puzzle. He grinned at her childlike behavior and took a seat beside her to join her.

A mere five minutes later Peyton and Jake had found the first three answers to their puzzle while Lucas had started the coffee and had gotten out the necessary ingredients for their breakfast as Brooke waltzed into the kitchen, looking like a complete zombie.

"Coffee…" She mumbled as she entered the room. She ignored Lucas' puckered lips and went straight over to the machine. "Need coffee…"

Peyton and Jake grinned at the crestfallen look on Lucas' face and made kissy faces at him. He threw the tea towel at them.

"Where are Tutor Girl and the Boy Toy?" Brooke asked groggily once she finished her first cup and the caffeine started coursing through her veins. She immediately poured herself a second cup and filled the empty ones that her friends outstretched. None of them really was a morning person.

"No idea." Jake shrugged as he slowly started to awaken. "Where were you tonight?" He asked Peyton.

"Fell asleep next to Brooke…" She interrupted herself by means of a large yawn. Two pairs of eyebrows shot in the air as two pairs of eyes rolled in their sockets.

"Easy pervies!" Brooke groaned. "We were waiting for Haley who never even made it up…"

"Before we fell asleep…" Peyton added. "How long before breakfast is ready?" Lucas had started stirring the batter and answered the question.

"15 minutes at the most… Why?"

"Brooke and I are going to go look for Nathan and Haley. You guys continue preparing breakfast, okay? Oh, and Jake?"

Said guy looked up from the sports column and faced his girlfriend. "Set the table outside, would you?" He groaned in protest, but complied and started getting out the necessary plates.

"Atta, boy!" She winked and both girls made their way up the stairs.

"Weren't you mocking me for being whipped, just yesterday?" Lucas smirked.

"Just continue making breakfast, Eugene!" Jake scowled. Lucas' smirk just widened.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Lucas had breakfast ready and Jake had set the table on the patio. All that was missing were their friends.

Suddenly Brooke and Peyton came running out the backdoor giggling like two pre-teenaged schoolgirls. Neither Jake nor Lucas had a clue as to what could've caused their girlfriends' amusement.

"What did you do?" Lucas asked warily.

"Nothing…" Both replied all too innocently. Lucas didn't look convinced at all, but figured it was better not to know anyway.

Jake was eyeing the gigantic stack of pancakes and was reaching out to start loading his plate with them when Peyton looked over.

"Jake!" She scolded. "Wait until everyone's here." Her and Brooke shared a knowing look and winked at each other.

"I'm hungry!" He whined. "Besides, Nathan never gets up before noon during the Summer Holidays. It would be a waste to let these delicious looking pancakes grow cold."

"Where is Nathan?" Lucas asked suddenly. "And Haley for that matter?" Another secretive look passed between the two girls and he sighed.

"I'm going to wake them up!" He said getting up. "Where's Haley sleeping?"

Brooke grinned and opened her mouth to answer when suddenly the backdoor flew open once more and both of their friends appeared.

"Never mind," Lucas said. "Finally!"

"Good morning to you, too." Nathan drawled. "What's up, big brother?"

Lucas squinted his eyes at his younger brother and was about to berate him for his tardiness when both of them suddenly heard Haley squeal. Both Scotts nearly suffered a heart attack and turned to look at her.

"PANCAKES!" She cried out and she came bouncing over to the brothers.

"Luke's pancakes?" Nathan asked her as she wrapped her arms around his brother. She nodded in answer to his question and Nathan joined the group hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Both said enthusiastically in Lucas' ear. "You just made our day, Lucas Scott!"

Nathan released the both of them and expected Haley to do so, too, but instead she went in for the kill and was about to kiss his brother's cheek. Nathan felt an irrational jealousy rearing its ugly head and released the breath he was holding when Brooke put a hold on the PDA.

"Tutor Girl, I love you, but hands off Broody if you know what's good for you!" She said glaring at the petite blonde. "He's taken!"

"Oh ewwww!" Haley groaned. "Brooke! Lucas is my like my brother! You can have him!" She quickly let go of him and even pushed him a little in Brooke's direction to put a reasonable distance between the two of them.

Haley was about to take a seat and try to get rid of the image Brooke had planted in her head when the brunette suddenly spoke up again, dangerous lights dancing in her eyes.

"If you want a Scott, Tutor Girl, there are two of them! You can have the other one!" Brooke winked at Nathan who almost choked on his first pancake.

"Brooke!" Haley said, a blush quickly making its way up to her cheeks.

"Just saying…" She answered grinning. "Two Scotts, only one of them is taken…"

"Brooke! Enough!" Peyton quickly said as everyone watched the blushing teen take a seat across from Nathan, who looked equally as red.

"For now, P. Sawyer…" Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and Brooke shot Peyton a devilish wink. The blonde smirked.

"Moving on," Lucas intervened. He still hadn't really figured out what Brooke and Peyton knew that he didn't, but he could tell that there would be a lot of blushing involved when the truth came out.

"What are we doing today?" He asked the others.

"Tim asked us to meet up with him and the guys this afternoon. They're going to go play some ball at the Rivercourt…" Nathan said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Nathan!" Haley groaned. "Don't chew and talk at the same time! You're going to spit out half of your breakfast and it's going to end up on my plate!"

Nathan swallowed and grinned. "Sorry, Hales… Won't happen again…" He gave her a little wink and she suddenly felt a little hotter.

_Oh god… _She thought. _Since when have Nathan's winks had the ability to make me feel hotter?_ Haley quickly focused on Lucas who had spoken up.

"How is it that she gets it through your thick skull the minute she asks, yet I have been telling you the same for the past seventeen years and you never once bothered to listen?!" Lucas asked amazed.

"She's hot…" Nathan shrugged enjoying the sight of Haley's blush intensifying. This time though, she had a witty comeback ready.

"Again with the flattery, Mr. Scott…" She giggled. "Didn't we talk about this just last night?"

"What are you saying, Ms. James?" He asked innocently, playing along with her. "I can't share some friendly, very innocent flirting with my very favorite, very own personal cheerleader?"

The both of them smiled at each other while their friends just watched the flirty banter with wide eyes.

"Did we miss something?" Jake whispered. The others nodded.

"Looks like it…" Lucas pointed out. "We'll ask Nathan about it on our way to the Rivercourt…" He told the girls.

"We'll ask Haley." Peyton nodded.

"Can't wait…" Brooke snickered. "We'll talk to you as soon as we know more…"

The four of them nodded and watched Haley and Nathan, who were still lost in their own world.

"Are you done?" Lucas asked his brother. Nathan tore his gaze from Haley's and faced his brother with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" Nathan asked. Lucas just shook his head. Apparently his brother had it even worse than even he thought.

"About today… Our plans…?" He asked slowly.

"Right," Nathan cleared his head and faced the others. "The afternoon is booked. I already told Tim we'd be there."

"Great!" Brooke jumped up and down in her seat. "Since you boys can go play, we can too. We're going shopping!" Both Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes at their shop-addicted friend.

"Brooke…" Haley whined. "Not again…"

"Please?" Brooke pulled an irresistible pouty-face and both girls reluctantly agreed.

"But only if we go grocery shopping on our way!" Haley interjected. "I'm in the mood for a barbecue-party tonight!"

"How about we make it a party-party?" Peyton suggested. "You could bring the guys from the Rivercourt after your game?!"

Everyone was most definitely up for the idea of their first party and arrangements were starting to be made.

"Hold on!" Haley suddenly said. "Hey!" Everyone shut up and looked at her. "I'm up for a party and all, but we need to set some ground rules!" Everyone complained, but Lucas backed her up.

"For starters," He said. "It's got to be low key. The moms will kill all six of us if they get noise-complaints."

Nathan cringed and spoke. "He's right, guys. They'll kill us. Slowly and painfully…"

"Second," Haley continued. "I want the house to be at least clean. Clean sheets on the beds, floors vacuumed and mopped and the patio swiped."

"Fine…" The four others grumbled.

"How about this," Peyton proposed. "The girls and I clear out the wardrobes, unpack any remaining luggage and replace the sheets. Lucas, you vacuum your way through the house and Nathan will follow you as he mops the floors. Jake can clean the patio. That way, a lot of Karen and Deb's list will be completed."

"Fine with me…" Nathan shrugged. The others nodded in agreement.

The ground-rules were set and everyone started buzzing with excitement over their first party of the summer. All of their faces lit up with ideas and funny stories of past parties, though one of them had a dreadful feeling to her stomach. A feeling as though she wouldn't quite enjoy their party as much as she normally would.

* * *

The breakfast table was cleared, the dishwasher filled with dirty plates and the sorts and everyone started gathering the necessities for their assigned tasks. The girls grabbed a couple of hampers and made their way upstairs, into Nathan's room where Brooke enthusiastically opened the wardrobe.

"Hell no!" Peyton and Haley suddenly heard her yell out, only three minutes in their cleaning task. They turned to their friend who was holding a T-shirt of some sorts out in front of her. Both lifted an eyebrow, mirroring each other's facial expression.

"What?" Haley asked as Brooke turned the shirt around so they could see the front. It was the green and white shirt with the Celtics' logo on it. Brooke pulled a face, while a soft content smile grazed Haley's face. Her heart clenched in a good way while her stomach felt swamped with butterflies.

"P. Sawyer, a hamper please!" Brooke said. "This thing is so going to charity!" Brooke crumpled the shirt in a little ball and was about to throw it away, when Haley spoke up.

"Hey! What's wrong with it?" She asked. The shirt had been a witness to some of the greatest moments of her friendship with Nathan and she wasn't going to let Brooke throw something that precious away, just because she didn't like it.

"What's wrong with it?" Brooke repeated indecorously. "Better question is; what isn't wrong with it? It doesn't fit Nathan at all; the colors are all wrong, it's big and shapeless and…"

"She's got a point there, Hales," Peyton spoke up. "Besides, when's the last time you've actually seen Nathan wearing this?"

"He wears it to bed…" Haley answered without thinking. Two pairs of eyebrows shot up. "On nights when it's too cold to sleep without a shirt…"

"How would you know?" Brooke and Peyton asked at the same time. Haley shrugged, blushing.

"Sleepovers…" She mumbled.

"Is there any other reason you don't want us to get rid of this particular shirt of Nathan?" Peyton asked knowingly. Apart from the Scott brothers, Peyton was the only one who could easily read Haley. The honey blonde quickly busied herself with the still unpacked luggage in Nathan's duffle bag so she didn't have to face her best girlfriends, scared they'd pick up on her ulterior motive.

Haley suddenly came up with a believable excuse and inwardly patted herself on the back for thinking of it.

"The sole reason for me not wanting to get rid of it, is the average-income girl in me talking. I was taught to never spend any unnecessary money…"

"You're a bad liar, Haley James." Brooke said. Peyton smirked at her. "What's the story behind this shirt?" Brooke asked.

"It's a souvenir from the very first NBA basketball match Nathan ever saw with Keith and Lucas. Lucas has one, too." Haley was actually proud of her ability to come up with another believable lie on such short notice.

"Oh really?" Brooke squinted her eyes at the petite honey blonde and got in the latter's face. Haley nodded sharply, trying not to blink and hoping to whoever was up there that Brooke would not catch up on her lie.

"You're lying once more…" Brooke smirked. "Though this lie was a better one, I'll give you that. Now out with it, James. What's the story behind this shirt? Why is it so important to you?"

"It's not…" Haley squeaked out. She took a few careful steps back to put some distance between herself and Brooke.

"It so is…" Peyton sing-songed. "And you know, if you don't tell us, we'll just ask Nathan… I wonder what he'll say when he finds out one of his shirts is considered to be almost holy by you…"

Haley's breath got caught in her throat as she realized she wouldn't win this one. She took a deep breath and quietly answered.

"It's the shirt I always wore whenever we had sleepovers. He'd give me the shirt, I'd put it on and…" The sentence trailed off and left Haley blushing to the roots of her hair.

"And?" Brooke and Peyton prodded.

"And it's the shirt Nathan likes best on me…" Haley whispered. The two others girls shrieked and started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god!" Brooke started gushing. "This is so a shirt that has to go to the oldest Naley-child… It could be something that's passed down in the James-Scott-clan…"

Peyton smiled. "Absolutely, and for their wedding present we, well you, could make a similar shirt, only we'll change the 'Celtics' into 'Team Naley'…"

Brooke smiled widely at that and quickly folded the crumpled shirt and threw it at Haley. "Here," She said. "Keep it… I'll get started on the Naley-shirt ASAP…"

Haley stood flabbergasted, mouth agape. "Excuse me… Were you two just talking about mine and Nathan's offspring? Or our wedding?" Both nodded excitedly.

"Why would you two do that? It's not like Nathan and I will ever get married, to each other that is. Or produce an offspring, as the two of you so eloquently put it… What could possibly make you think that's even a possible reality?"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and then turned their gazes to Haley. Brooke sighed.

"Dear sweet innocent Haley James…" She started dramatically. "Surely you've noticed the way Nathan looks at you? Or the way you look at him for that matter?"

"Or the way the two of you interact?" Peyton continued. "The way everything you do or say somehow relates to Nathan…" Haley looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Last night?" Brooke asked. "Ring any bells?"

"We were just having fun…" Haley shrugged. "Like we've had fun since we were six years old and met in the first grade…"

"Haley, you got this crestfallen look on your face when Nathan got up and followed us inside…" Brooke broke it gently to her. "It was as if the love of your life left you alone… You seemed so lost and the tone of your voice when you asked him where he was going…"

"As for the way everything relates to Nathan somehow," Peyton said softly. "Haley, you've dreamed about going to Stanford since you were eight years old and visited the campus with your parents and Vivian. You were offered a full scholarship to your dream-school, yet you applied to Duke when the news of Nathan's basketball scholarship came. You're following Nathan to Duke and you didn't need to think twice about it…"

"What are you saying?" Haley's lower lip trembled as she realized the girls were right.

"Nothing…" Peyton said gently. "We're just pointing out some facts… Whether you choose to acknowledge what we've been noticing and see it as something else, is up to you… If you think there is something else, you won't hear any judgments from us, there will be no 'I told you so'-s, we will only support your choice." Brooke nodded vehemently.

"Do you think there's something else?" Haley whispered. Brooke and Peyton shrugged.

"That's for you to find out…" Brooke said. "But can I ask you something?" Haley nodded smiling until she saw a devilish grin spreading on the girl's face.

"What were you doing in Nathan's bed, this morning?" The brunette asked. Haley blushed.

"What are you talking about?" The reddish blonde asked. Both Peyton and Brooke snickered.

"Well, you never made it up to your room last night…" Peyton winked. "We'd know, we tried waiting up for you…"

"Tried?" Haley smirked, though she knew for a fact what had happened.

"We fell asleep…" Brooke replied ashamed. "Will you tell us what happened, Haley?"

"I'll tell the story while we're clearing out the wardrobes, okay? I'd actually like to get some things done today…" Haley grinned. The other two nodded and started sorting through some of Nathan's shelves.

"Well…"

_Nathan and Haley made their way inside and up the stairs while smiling at each other's jokes. At the top, Haley turned to face Nathan as he did the same._

"_What is it?" He asked after she stayed quiet for a whole minute and just seemed to be staring at him._

_She smiled. "Nothing…" He gave her a look that said 'I know you're lying' and she sighed._

"_Nathan, you know you're one of my very best friends, right?" He nodded, confused. "And you know I love you, right?"_

_His heart very nearly leaped out of his chest when he heard her saying she loved him, even if it was in a 'just friends'-kind of way._

"_I love you, too." He winked. "Where's all this coming from?"_

_Her heart fluttered at his response and she almost missed the added question._

"_It's just… After this summer…" She tried explaining but the words got stuck in her throat._

"_After this summer what, Hales?" He had noticed how she wasn't really looking him in the eye. He gently took her chin in hand and forced her to._

"_I'm afraid that once the summer ends, once we go to Duke and you become the new basketball hero, things will change… Between us… That we won't be the people we are now…"_

_He gave her a sympathetic look and she let out a shaky giggle while she tried blinking the wetness from her eyes._

"_I'm sorry…" She apologized. "I'm being silly… Let's just go to bed…"_

_He stayed silent as she turned around and was about to leave for her bedroom. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a bear-hug. His arms wrapped around her waist as hers did the same around his._

"_Hey Haley?" He whispered. She lifted her head from his chest and looked in his eyes._

"_Yeah?" She whispered. She felt herself drowning in those cerulean orbs and found she quite liked the feeling._

"_How about we make an agreement of some sorts?" He suggested. _

"_What do you have in mind?" _

"_How about you tutor me at Duke?" She looked a little baffled and he explained further. "I know how important marks are for you… I also know what a wonderful tutor you are… If you were to tutor me right from the start, the change of me getting behind on my schoolwork and ending up on academic probation will diminish considerably. Plus, it'll give us a chance to make sure we will still be able to spend time together. We'll still get to hang out and talk just the two of us…"_

"_I'd like that…" Haley whispered. "Let's do it…"_

_He smiled. "Let's do it…" He whispered back. "Now let's go to bed. I have a feeling we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…" Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started steering the both of them in the direction of his bedroom._

"_Eurhm, Nathan?" Haley raised an eyebrow._

"_Hales?"_

"_My bedroom's that way…" She vaguely pointed in the opposite direction. _

"_Oh, right…" Nathan stuttered. "Goodnight, then?"_

_Haley smiled at his slight blush and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him one last time. _

"_Goodnight…" She kissed his cheek and walked back to her bedroom, her lips tingling from the kiss._

_When she opened her bedroom door, she grabbed her pajama's and her bag of toiletries as she made her way into the small, adjoining bathroom. She completely bypassed the two sleeping figures on her bed._

_Haley brushed her teeth, rinsed her mouth and combed her hair before making her way back into her bedroom, this time noticing the two sleeping beauties occupying her bed. She came a little closer and tried waking them. No such luck…_

"_Great…" She muttered disgruntled. "Guess it's the couch for me tonight…"_

_Haley shook her head at her two best friends and grabbed the one pillow Peyton and Brooke hadn't nicked and the quilt they neglected. She left her bedroom and walked down the hall towards the stairs._

_She walked past Lucas' and Jake's bedrooms (based on the snoring) and found herself standing still in front of Nathan's bedroom door. She contemplated whether or not she could just go and sleep in Nathan's bed with him? The couch in the living room was really uncomfortable…Besides, they had shared countless of times before with all the sleepovers the six of them had had…_

_Before she could stop herself, she had grabbed the doorknob and opened the door a little. She entered the room and saw Nathan's already sleeping figure cuddled up to one of the extra pillows on the bed. She quietly giggled. She tip-toed over to him and got in next to him. _

"_Haley?" She heard a sleepy voice whisper. _

"_Hi, Nate…" She whispered back as she snuggled into the pillows. She grabbed a hold of the blanket and pulled it up to her shoulders._

"_What?" He asked confused. "How come you're in my bed and not in yours?"_

"_Brooke and Peyton took my bed and I was going to sleep on the couch but then I remembered how uncomfortable that thing is so I thought I'd just bunk with you… After all it's not the first time we shared… Unless you want me to leave, then I'll just go kick them out of my bed but it won't be easy and…" She didn't know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden. And why the idea of him not wanting her there bothered her so much._

"_Hales," Nathan interrupted gently. "You're rambling! Shut up and go to sleep… You know you can always come in here… It'll be just like another Nathan&Haley-sleepover like we used to have when we were younger…"_

_She giggled. "I can't believe you remember those…" He grinned._

"_You know what else I remember?" She shook her head. "The way you used to cuddle up to me…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she shoved his shoulder._

"_I did not…"_

"_You so did! Especially when we watched scary movies and you got nightmares!" He teased._

"_Oh, yeah? Enlighten me…" She stuck out her tongue. "What did I do when I _supposedly_ cuddled up to you?"_

"_You did this…" He grabbed her hips and pulled her nearly on top of himself. She almost squealed and hid her face in his shoulder to muffle her laughter. _

"_You made your point…" She giggled and she started rolling off of him._

"_No way!" He said. "You used to stay right where you are now! You'll do so now, too."_

"_Why?" She asked. She felt butterflies swarming in her stomach at the close proximity._

Butterflies?_ Something, somewhere in her head said. _Since when does Nathan Scott inflict butterflies?

"_Because it's another Nathan&Haley-sleepover, that's why…" They both laughed and gave into their fatigue without Haley ever having heard the voice in her head questioning the butterflies._

* * *

Nathan smiled as he heard the perfect 'swoosh'-sound when the ball he had just thrown went neatly through the net. Lucas jogged across the Rivercourt to retrieve it.

"So," He said when he took Nathan's spot and tried making a basket of his own. "How's Operation 'Make Haley James Haley James-Scott' going?"

Nathan and Jake both raised their eyebrows at the dirty-blonde, surprised by the fact that Lucas had actually called Nathan's plan an 'operation'.

"What are we?" Jake laughed as he shot his own ball through the hoop. "Nine and playing spies?"

Lucas shrugged. "Hey!" He said. "It's our last summer before we're officially adults. We might as well act like kids and engage in a little role-play…"

"That sounds like something Brooke would come up with…" Nathan said looking at his brother. "If you ask me, you've been spending way too much time with her! Time for Operation 'Quitting Brooke Davis cold-turkey'!" He mocked. Lucas stuck out his tongue as Jake laughed at the childish antics of the brothers Scott.

"But seriously, Nate," Jake said. "How's it going with Haley?"

Nathan felt a content smile spread over his face as a reminder of the previous night flashed through his head and as he thought of how cute she looked when she woke up earlier, her hair all mussed and her eyes barely opened as she searched for the 'snooze'-button of his alarm clock.

"Uh-oh," Lucas sniggered. "Nathan's got that far-away look in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks… Something happened…"

"Shut up, Pucas!" Nathan growled at his older brother. Both the other guys snickered at Nathan's defensive tone of voice. "Nothing happened…"

"Suuure… Nothing happened…" Jake scoffed. "So you two didn't come out to join us for breakfast at the exact same time, you did not join in on the hug Haley and Lucas shared pretending to be happy about his pancakes but in fact trying to show your own brother who's dating Brooke Davis that he shouldn't get any ideas regarding Haley, you did not glare daggers at him when Haley was about to kiss his cheek and the two of you were not flirting over breakfast this morning?"

Nathan felt his blush deepen, knowing full well what they were talking about, but shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jagielski. But if I were you, I'd stay away from whatever you've been smoking. It's giving you hallucinations…"

Lucas laughed at his brother. "Oh, Nate! You've got it bad, my friend! Haley James has you even more wrapped around her little finger than I thought!"

"I thought we were here to play ball, not gossip about my love-life…" Nathan questioned.

"Or lack thereof…" Jake interjected under his breath. Nathan shot him a death-glare and turned to his brother.

"Shoot another damn ball, Luke!" He grumbled and Lucas just continued laughing and shaking his head.

"I will, but in the meantime, why don't you explain the whole 'my very own personal cheerleader'-thing you and Haley were talking about this morning?"

Nathan whipped his head around so fast to look at his brother he actually felt like his neck would snap.

"What? What're you talking about? Where did you hear that?" He asked frantically. He wasn't sure he felt like sharing that bit just yet. Luke and Jake might've been his best friends, but he thought he'd keep that just between Haley and himself. It could've been sort of their thing.

_Guess not…_ A voice in his head taunted him. He shrugged it off, not giving it any more thought.

"Dude!" Jake said exasperated. "You were complimenting Haley, she made some flirty remark about it and you asked her why you couldn't compliment your very own personal cheerleader… Guess anything that doesn't take place in Haley-land isn't registered by your pea-brain, is it?" He teased.

Nathan chucked the ball Lucas had just handed him at Jake's head. He dove just in time and whirled around to face Nathan.

"Dude! What the hell?"

"You made it sound like being in Haley-land is a bad thing…" Nathan shrugged as Lucas was overcome by laughter and Jake gulped.

"Noted." Jake said shakily. "Never ever say something bad about Haley James or you'll come to face Nathan Scott's wrath."

"You got that right…" Nathan said casually as he made another basket, basking in the 'swoosh'-sound.

"I'm already pitying the first guy who dares to ask Haley out at Duke. I have a feeling we'll never see him again…" Lucas gasped out. He had taken a seat on the bleachers to prevent he'd lose his footing seeing as he could barely stand upright from laughing so hard and watched the other two shooting around for a little while longer, waiting for their friends to join them.

* * *

"Yo dawg!" They suddenly heard a voice yell out. "What yo doin' sittin' on yo ass?"

Skills, Mouth, Fergie and Junk made their way onto the Rivercourt. The guys fist-bumped each other in greeting when Nathan suddenly noticed the lack of annoying remarks.

"Where's Tim?" He asked Mouth who was standing the closest. Jake and Lucas noticed their missing companion too and came over to hear what was going on.

Suddenly the four newcomers burst out in laughter, tears of mirth streaming down their faces. They held onto each other to keep from falling over.

"What did we miss?" Jake asked confused. The other two looked just as puzzled.

"W-We met this new guy yesterday…" Junk gasped out. "His name's Felix, he's new to town. He works as a bouncer at this new club and he dragged us and Tim off with him…"

Fergie continued since Junk was unable to. He looked like he might choke on his laughter. "Tim was quite into the whole 'audience participation'-idea the club had going on last night. He had a bit of an accident…"

Jake, Lucas and Nathan could only imagine the kind of accident Tim could have had.

"What happened?" Lucas asked carefully, not entirely sure he'd like what he was about to hear. He held his hands ready to cover his ears if necessary.

"You sure you can live with the mental images?" Mouth grinned. He got out his phone and started looking for something. He beckoned everyone a little closer.

"Not really…" Jake said. "But what's life without a little risk, huh?"

"Keep in mind that it was amateur-night, dawgs!" Skills said patting Lucas on the shoulder.

The video on Mouth's phone started playing and they could see Tim up on the stage, a silver pole with a scantily-clad woman attached to it next to him. The woman was dancing and urged Tim to show some of his own moves. He started wiggling his hips in a really comical fashion, but kept his eyes trained on the woman. Tim's dance moves got him closer to the edge of the stage and when the woman suddenly removed the tiny excuse for a bra Tim actually fell over backwards in surprise and off the stage. They could hear his crying of pain as the video ended.

Everyone roared at the video and patted Mouth on the back, congratulating him on capturing one of Tim Smith's best moments on tape.

"I wish I was there to see it…" Nathan laughed. "Would've made my evening!"

He retrieved the ball from underneath the bleachers where it had ended up after he let it escape his grip while watching Mouth's little movie. He heard Jake talking to the others, but couldn't really make out what he was saying. When he joined the others though, he noticed the apologetic look on Lucas' face and the mischievous grins on the others'.

"What?" He asked.

"You sure you wanted to be there with us in that sleazy strip club, dawg?" Skills drawled. "Sounds to me like your night wasn't that bad…"

Nathan's gaze shifted to Jake's face where he found a guilty expression. "Damn, Jagielski! Who do you work for? Some kind of gossip magazine?"

"Do tell, Scott," Junk smirked. "How's our dear Haley doing?"

"She sleep well?" Fergie joined in on the teasing.

"Guys… Back off…" Mouth interrupted. Nathan sent him a grateful look, but completely missed the devilish light in the usually kind, blue eyes of his friend. "After all, who can blame our dear friend Nathan here for liking Haley-land so much? I can only imagine what it must be like…"

"Jagielski!" Nathan roared as the others laughed. "I'm going to kill you…" Nathan was about to tackle Jake to the floor when several cars pulled up to the Rivercourt.

"What the…" Lucas wondered.

"What's up?!" They heard an all too familiar voice shout. "The Tim's on the Court and ready to play…" Tim made his way over to the guys on his crutches and came to stand next to Nathan.

"Tim?" Everyone asked shocked. "How are you here?"

"Well, you can't play a game of basketball without cheerleaders cheering for you, can you?" A female voice practically purred from behind Nathan, the latter feeling two hands start to trail up and down his biceps.

"Rachel…" Jake swallowed the nasty name he was going to add to that. "What a pleasure…"

She gave him a tight nod and focused her attention back on Nathan. "What do you say? Shirts vs. skins? Nathan will be captain of the skins…" Rachel gave Nathan a quick once-over and gave him a saucy wink when she was done.

Lucas closed his eyes predicting nothing but trouble while Nathan took a step away from Rachel.

"Uh… Sure…" Nathan answered. "Let's do this… I'll… I'll just go grab… Uh… I'll just go put my cell with Mouth…" He thought of an excuse when he noticed his brother beckoning him over.

"Don't forget to take off your shirt…" Rachel winked. "I will if you will…" She sauntered over to the rest of the cheerleaders and started stretching.

"Mouth…" Lucas snapped his fingers in front of the entranced teen. "You need a towel to wipe that drool from your chin?"

"How about a barf-bag?" Nathan shuddered as he caught Rachel checking him out. "I feel like a piece of meat…"

"Yo, dawg!" Skills appeared on Nathan's left side. "We're playing you, me and Fergie against Jake, Luke and Junk. You okay with that?"

"Sure…" Nathan grinned. "We'll wipe the floor with them…"

"So sure of yourself, little brother…" Lucas smirked. "I think I'll text Haley and tell her to bring some containers of Rocky Road-ice cream with her when you need consoling after your devastating loss…"

"Or I could just do it…" Rachel hung her shirt over Nathan's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Your call…"

"You heard her, dawg! _Your call…_" Skills drawled as he stole Nathan's basketball and joined the others on the Court.

"How about you text Haley and ask her to get a cold shower ready for that perfect stereotypic horny and dim-witted cheerleader?" Nathan whispered at his brother, who just laughed and patted him on the back.

"Good luck, Nate…" Lucas said. "And not just with this game…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Note from the author : Hey all! I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait for this first half of this chapter! It's just that I have a lot going on right now. Another story that needs to be finished, lots of friends who want to hang out in this very last week of the Summer Holidays, a room in which it looks like a bomb went off and which I need to clean… Anyway, I'm so sorry. I hope you've enjoyed the first half of this chapter and you'll review? I'm working on the second half as you read this and it might be uploaded later tonight or tomorrow. I must warn you: when the second part is uploaded, I'm going to take a little break from this story so I can finish my other one. That way, I can focus on this one during the school year and I can almost guarantee slightly more regular updates. Leave me a review? –RPL


	5. Rule No 3 Part 2

**How Nathan Scott Tries To Win Haley James' Heart**

Note from the author : Hey all! Here it is, the fourth chapter of the story and the second half of the third Rule. Thank you so much for the reviews you left and your continued support. Quick change I made to the storyline: Lily is Karen and Andy's daughter. I've always loved Andy and Karen and I really wanted him to be a part of this story. Keith took on the role of the fatherly figure, but has been with Deb since the boys were about 5 years old. Anyway, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter because it'll be the last update for a while. As I wrote at the bottom of the previous chapter, I'll first finish the other story I've got going on and then I'll get to focus all my time and energy on this story. I hope you'll stick with me. Enjoy! –RPL

Disclaimer : Never ever will I own 'One Tree Hill'. You want it? Ask Mark.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The No. 3 Rule of a Gentleman: Never talk about other girls in front of her.**

"Another basket by Lucas Scott and so the game has ended! A crushing victory for the team lead by Lucas Scott!" Mouth was in full-on announcer-mode that night. "Questions arise over Nathan Scott's less than admirable performance tonight as many wonder about the upcoming year with Scott as a Duke Blue Devil…"

Everyone laughed at the good-natured glare Nathan sent Mouth's way. The latter only replying by sticking his tongue out. Lucas sighed in contentment.

"Feeling nostalgic, dawg?" Skills said when he looked at the face his friend was making. Lucas smiled.

"Just a little." He grinned. Skills threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't be sad, dawg," He said. "We have all summer to party, get drunk and play ball."

"Speaking of partying," Mouth said joining the two. "How's that list of chores coming?"

Skills, Fergie and Junk looked confused. "What does a list of chores have to do with us partying?" Junk asked.

"Mom and Deb gave us a list of chores. Once those are completed, we get to turn the Beach House into Party-Central!"

The guys whooped. "So, how's it going?" Fergie asked.

"Great actually…" Jake said as he and Nathan took a seat on the bleachers besides the others. Tim came hobbling over. "So great in fact that we're inviting you guys for the first party of the summer tonight. Just a barbecue-party, but a party nonetheless!"

"Thanks for the invite!" Mouth said as the others high-fived each other. "But are you sure the girls won't mind?"

"Yeah," Junk smirked. "We wouldn't want to interrupt another big night for you, Nate. Or intrude on any _magical_ moments…"

Nathan shrugged as if he didn't know what Junk was talking about. "You wouldn't intrude on anything… But if you don't want to come, you don't have to… More beer for us…" Nathan said slyly.

"Oh no, I want to…" Junk hastily replied.

"Thought so…" Nathan smirked.

"Just wouldn't want to piss off Haley and ruin your chances with her by making an unwelcome appearance…" Junk continued.

"It was their idea…" Jake said. "Besides, ruining his chances? Nathan doesn't even take any chances…" Nathan just shoved Jake off the end of the bleachers and laughed as the latter ended on his ass on the floor.

"So," Skills quickly intervened. "We're meeting up at the Beach House?" Lucas nodded.

"Give us an hour or two. That way we can all go home, shower and we can help the girls prepare the last few things." Lucas said closing his phone.

"I'll go home and gather some of my music-stuff. I'll be the deejay." Mouth suggested. Lucas smiled in gratitude.

"That would be awesome, Mouth." The guy just waved the thanks away.

"Wait," Tim spoke. "What about me? How am I supposed to get there?"

Everyone cringed at the idea of having to give Tim a ride, but Nathan just smirked.

"Hey, Junk!" He said looking at the guy. Junk very slowly turned to the dark-haired Scott.

"Nathan?"

"You were worried about ruining any of my chances, huh?" Nathan glared at Jake, who was about to make a 'witty' remark, and made him shut up. "How about Tim rides with you and I'll consider that as your way of apologizing…"

Junk sighed while glaring at Nathan. "I'll take you, Tim… But you better not make any stupid comments or your ass is out on the street _without the crutches…_"

"Sweet!" Tim said. "It could be like a mini-road trip!" Fergie didn't look too happy about riding with Tim and Skills wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Fergie, my dawg," He said. "You're riding with me… We'll make an entrance in style…"

"Great," Nathan said. "Now that everyone knows the plans for tonight, let's go home! I'm in need of a hot shower to wash away my devastating loss…" He began gathering his stuff and made his way over to his car. "Luke, Jake, you coming?"

Both nodded and waved to the others. "See you in a bit!"

Nathan had put all of his stuff in the trunk of his car and was waiting for his brother and Jake when he heard _her_ voice.

"So," She said. "What's this I hear about a party at your place, tonight?" Nathan sighed, clenched his jam silently cursing Tim and turned towards the red-head with a very stiff smile on his face.

"Hi, Rachel." She winked. "Let me guess; Tim?" She nodded curtly.

"He sounded really enthusiastic about hanging at the Scott Beach House, tonight." She shrugged.

Nathan knew she was about to invite herself and probably the rest of the squad to dinner and he quickly thought a way to stop her while he still could.

"Just a dinner with some friends, nothing major." Nathan said. "I'd invite you and the girls to join us, but Haley really wanted it to be low-key. Plus, she really didn't count on that many people. Sorry…"

Nathan didn't miss her stiff composure at his mentioning of Haley nor did he miss the sudden smirk that spread over her face. He said his goodbyes and was about to join his brother and Jake in the car as she spoke up.

"Hey, Nathan?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about it. But you being you, you should know that a party isn't really a party unless there's an after-party…" She winked and joined the rest of the cheerleaders.

* * *

"You okay, Nate?" Jake asked as the younger Scott got in the passenger's seat and Lucas started the car.

"Yeah…" He said, still a little confused by Rachel's cryptic words. "Why?"

"Were you not at the game we just played?" Lucas laughed. "You haven't lost this badly since the time you insisted on playing despite your broken elbow…"

Jake, not having heard this story before, spoke up. "What happened?"

"Then or today?" Lucas asked confused.

"Then…" Jake answered.

"He jumped off our swing set to impress Haley and fell flat on his face." Lucas and Jake laughed as they saw the embarrassed look on Nathan's face.

"How old were we again?" Jake asked. "I remember Nathan's broken elbow, but I don't remember when this happened."

"Right before the summer of fifth grade. We must've been 11, maybe 12 years old." Lucas answered. It was as if Nathan wasn't even sitting beside him. "You should've heard Haley, man… My idiot of a brother had just risked his life to impress her and all she could do was tell him how stupid he was… He was devastated…"

Even Nathan cracked a grin at the memory of Haley's scolding. "Things only got worse from that day on…" He whispered to himself.

"What?" Lucas asked having heard something but being unable to understand it.

"I said that things only got worse from that day, that moment on… Remember? My mom and Keith weren't home, it was just us, Karen and Andy. Lily wasn't even born, then. Karen nearly exploded in anger and worry. As if Haley's scolding wasn't enough, Karen gave me another one."

"How did things get worse?" Jake was really curious to know the whole story and was at the same time surprised he had missed all of this even though he had known these two guys since they were 6 years old. "And how is it that I missed all of this? Where were Brooke and Peyton?"

"In answer to your third question," Nathan said. "That summer, Brooke and her family went to visit family in California. Peyton went with her. I have no idea where you were. In answer to your second question; even if you had been there, I'm not sure you would've been there to witness my unfortunate accident. The bond that Luke, Haley and I share has always been different than the one we share with you, Peyton and Brooke. It's nothing personal, it's just that Haley has been around practically since we could walk. She has always lived down the street from us and worked every summer at the Café."

"And in answer to the question Nathan is so clearly avoiding," Lucas grinned as he felt the holes his brother's gaze was burning in the side of his face. "When mom had finished ranting to Nathan about the danger and irresponsibility of his actions, she asked him what he had been thinking. All he said and kept repeating was: 'Haley was walking by' and 'Haley thinks I'm stupid'. Mom and I were completely caught off guard by that and just stood there, staring at each other and Nathan. I'll never forget the way he looked at that moment; it was as if Haley had clawed his heart right out of his chest and stomped on it."

"Guess that was the, what's the word?, _awakening _of Nathan's feelings." Jake said shaking his head. "Eleven years old and crushed out on his best friend. Here we are, 6 years later and finally we're doing something about it. I guess you could say the elbow was the beginning of our plan…"

"Not plan, operation…" Lucas jokingly interjected. "Operation 'Make Haley James Haley James-Scott'…"

Nathan blushed at Lucas' casualty of saying what could one day be Haley's new name, but had to admit that he liked the sound of it. He was pulled out of his reverie as Lucas parked in a familiar drive-way.

"What are we doing here?" Nathan asked as he made his way up to the familiar front door and rang the bell. Lucas locked the car as he and Jake joined him on the doorstep.

"Mom texted me during the game. Apparently Lily has a surprise for us." Lucas looked so proud as he spoke of his little sister.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed Keith standing on the other side.

"Hi, boys." He smiled warmly as he stepped aside to let them in.

"Hi, Keith." The three of them answered as they hugged the man and followed him to the living-room. They all breathed in the familiar smell of Karen and Deb's cooking and smiled.

"Smells good in here…" Jake said as he and Lucas went to join Lily on the couch. Nathan shook his head at the way those two were wrapped around the toddler's little fingers. He made his way into the kitchen and found the rest of his family. He hugged his mom, kissed Karen's cheek and shook Andy's hand.

"Hey, Nate," The older man said. "How are you?"

Nathan looked at the familiar surroundings and smiled as he heard Luke and Lily calling out for him from the next room.

"I'm home…" He winked at the adults. "Feels good…" And he ran to join his brother and sister.

Because, let's face it, when it came to Lily he was just as whipped as the next guy…

* * *

Even though the adults had insisted on the boys staying for dinner, they had to decline. Lucas had texted Brooke that they'd be home in about an hour so the girls wouldn't have to worry.

An hour passed and Nathan felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of the shorts he was wearing signaling a text message.

"**Where R U? Need some muscle **** -Hales**" Nathan smiled as he read and replied to her message.

"**About to save my damsel in distress. Be there in ten. –Nate**" Jake and Lucas hadn't missed the smile that had appeared on Nathan's face and both sighed.

"What is it?" Karen asked as she saw Lucas handing Lily over to Andy and getting ready to leave.

"Nathan's got his 'Haley-face' on. Guess the text he got was from her and it's time for another shot of his drug…"

The adults looked alarmed and Jake and Lucas laughed at their faces. "Relax…" Jake appeased them. "The only drug Nathan's on is Haley James…"

Keith and Andy laughed at that and took a look at an oblivious Nathan's love-struck expression as he continued to read and respond to the texts he kept receiving.

"He's got it bad, huh?" Andy asked. Jake grumbled.

"Like you wouldn't believe… He's heads over heels for her and the only one who doesn't know is Haley herself…"

Deb shook her head in sympathy. "Poor baby… But Brooke told me he had a plan… How's that coming?"

The adults and Lily had followed the three teenagers to the hallway where Lily tried getting out of Lucas' embrace. He just shrugged in response to Deb's question.

"Brooke knows about the plan and has her head set on '_Naley'_…" His face held a loving expression as he talked about his girl. "How do you think that's going?" Everyone laughed as Lily joined them once more, this time carrying a shoe-box. She pulled on Nathan's trouser leg.

"What's up, baby-sis?" Though Lily wasn't technically related, he still felt as though she was. She handed him the box.

"Present…" Lily grinned. Nathan smiled and was about to open it when Lily cried out.

"NO! No open!" The toddler spoke sternly. "Present for Haley! Haley open!"

Nathan promised her he'd make sure Haley got the present and the three of them made their way to the Beach House, Nathan's hands itching to open the forbidden box. He managed to resist by imagining the surprised look on Haley's face.

He smiled at the thought of Haley and missed the knowing look that was shared between Lucas and Jake.

* * *

"We're home!" Jake yelled as he opened the front door. Nathan and Lucas entered behind him and looked around for a sign of the girls.

"Peyton?" Jake asked. No answer. "Brooke? Haley?"

Lucas had noticed the complete silence engulfing the house and started worrying, suddenly overcome with a bad feeling.

"Where are they?" Lights were off but they could still smell the fading scent of a newly-started fire.

"Relax, Luke," Nathan tried calming his brother though worrying a little himself. "I'm sure they're fine… They could be outside for all we know…" He wasn't exactly sure who he was trying to convince with his words… His brother or himself…

The guys had by now entered the living room and suddenly heard the sound of something rather large coming from somewhere and the sound of running footsteps.

"They're not outside…" Jake whispered. In the semi-darkness he started looking for a weapon of some sorts.

"Jake, calm down!" Nathan hissed frantically. "You're freaking us out and making me lose my cool. Shut up! There's no need to point out the obvious…"

Suddenly they heard an obviously pain-filled moan and a worried voice asking if there was anything they could do coming from upstairs. At the same time they heard loud cursing coming from downstairs.

"Haley…" Nathan said. "Haley's upstairs…" He said turning to his brother. "Lucas, she's upstairs and she's scared…"

"Peyton's downstairs…" Jake sounded relieved as he spoke. "And she's cursing, but in an annoyed manner. I don't think she's hurt…"

Nathan suddenly saw all the color leaving his brother's face. "Brooke…" Was all he said. Nathan nodded understandingly. If Haley was the one sounding scared and Peyton was the one cursing from below, that only left Brooke as the one who was in pain.

"Jake, you find Peyton…" Nathan said. "We'll go find Haley and Brooke. We'll see you in the kitchen… Try and find why it's so dark in here, too, would you?" Jake nodded.

Both Scotts ran upstairs as Jake ran down to the basement yelling something along the lines of: 'Don't worry, Peyton. I'm here. I'll come and get you…'

A mere moment later, Nathan and Lucas stood in front of the huge master-bathroom where they could hear their girls. They looked at each other, nodded and rammed the door with their shoulders. Both girls shrieked in surprise when the boys came flying through the unlocked door.

"Haley…" Nathan said when he had more or less righted himself and had taken a good look at her. She didn't appear to be hurt. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and buried his nose in her hair. "Are you okay?"

She nodded confused, wrapping her arms around him. She knew he was seeking affirmation that she wasn't hurt. "Nathan, I'm fine." She assured him. "What happened? Why did you two break down the door?"

"We came home and no one was there. All the lights were off and we heard pain-filled moans. Are you sure you're okay?" He directed her head so he could look her in the eye and she gasped at the emotions she could see swirling in his.

Fear… Concern… _Love…?_

"Nathan…" She placed her hand over his on her cheek. "I'm fine… There's a power-outage, that's why everything's dark and why you couldn't find Peyton. She was in the basement trying to figure out what happened. Brooke had burned herself on the oven, those were the pain-filled moans. We were here looking for a bandage, that's why you couldn't find us… We're all fine…"

Nathan sighed in relief and looked deep in her eyes as he leaned his forehead on hers. "Thank God…"

Brooke and Lucas looked at the couple with tender smiles on their faces and interlaced their fingers. The lights went back on a moment later and Haley broke out of her daze. She coughed and took a step back, breaking the contact between herself and Nathan. He came back to planet Earth when he felt the loss of contact.

"I… Eurhm… I should get back to dinner… The guys will be here shortly and I still have to prepare the salad…" Nathan nodded, for once not really listening to what Haley was saying.

Lucas, noticing Nathan's temporary loss of concentration, spoke. "I'm taking a shower. Afterwards, Jake and Nathan can help me set the table and start the grill, okay?"

Everyone nodded and Nathan, Haley and Brooke made their way downstairs, finding Peyton and Jake cuddled up on the couch. Haley noticed the box Nathan had put on the coffee table when he first entered the House and grabbed it.

"What is it?" Haley asked trying to hold back from opening the box in case it wasn't hers to open. The inquisitiveness to know what was in the box made any lingering feelings of discomfort she had felt in the bathroom disappear.

Nathan smiled at her childlike curiosity and shrugged. "Present from Lily…" He said. "She made me promise I'd give it to you…"

"It's mine?" She asked. He nodded once more. "So, can I open it?"

"For God's sake, Hales," Peyton said clambering off Jake's lap and opening the box herself. "Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Haley didn't bother to respond since she had seen the contents of the box.

"Nathan…" She said touched. "Are you sure this is from Lily?"

He nodded, confused. "Yeah, why?" Haley showed him what was in the box and he felt his mouth falling open.

"How did she know?" He muttered to himself.

"I texted them… I told you I was 'Team Naley'… You're welcome…" Brooke whispered as she passed him.

Haley was showing and gushing over the kitten and then gave it to Peyton. She came over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Nathan." She kissed his cheek like she had done so many times before, but both felt the difference in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. A few moments later, she was about to let go though he wasn't quite ready to let go, yet.

"Anything for my very own personal cheerleader," He grinned cheekily. "Now, is one measly hug all I get for fulfilling your childhood-dream?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. He chuckled and lifted her feet off the ground. She gave a little yelp and wrapped her legs around his waist. He bit back a groan as she, in addition to the intimate contact between their lower halves, started kissing his cheeks. He laughed as her hair tickled his neck. She looked at him as she heard him laughing and felt the air shifting between and around them. She leaned in closer and saw the blue of his eyes darkening a shade.

The three-headed audience held their breath as the air crackled with the intensity of Nathan and Haley's stare… Until the doorbell ruined the moment.

Both awoke slowly out of their daze as Brooke ran to open the door, silently cursing whoever it was on the other side. Nathan and Haley pulled apart, she was let down on her feet but kept her arms around Nathan's neck.

"Hey everybody. The Tim's here!" Tim yelled out as he loudly entered the room and ruined The Moment even further. Nathan and Haley sprang apart and she fled the scene, pulling Brooke and Peyton behind her into the kitchen. The door was slammed shut.

"Yo, what I miss?" Tim asked. Junk, who had acted as Tim's chauffeur and had entered the room just behind him, looked at the open-mouthed Jake, a still frozen Nathan and the door which hid Haley from view. Suddenly, it clicked and Junk groaned.

"It's not what we missed, stupid," He said hitting Tim over the head. "It's what _you_ ruined…" He shook his head and stood in front of Jake. He clapped his hands a few times. "What happened?"

Jake came out of his shock-induced coma and started grinning like Cheshire cat. "Nathan made progress…" He got up and snapped his fingers in front of Nathan's face.

"Bet that kitten is the best thing that ever happened to you, right?" Jake smirked. Nathan suddenly became once more aware of every inch of his body and grimaced.

"Not as much as it's a jinx…"

"In need of a cold shower, my friend?" Junk laughed following the duo in the kitchen. Nathan groaned.

"Why did we invite you again?" Junk shoved his back and the two of them nearly fell into the kitchen where they found Mouth and Skills. The two of them had come through the backdoor and were already helping the girls.

"My dawgs!" Skills greeted as he stood rinsing and rasping the carrots. Mouth just waved with the hand that didn't hold a tea-towel.

"Hey, Hales?" Peyton just continued the conversation like it had been going before the boys entered. "What's the name of our new friend?"

"Where is he?" Broke asked gathering all of the necessary cutlery. She seemed to be struggling a little and Peyton was quick to assist her with all the knives. Brooke Davis and knives? Practically calls for disaster…

"Here," Nathan answered Brooke's question. The kitten was desperately trying to gain his attention and purred contently when it succeeded.

"He likes you…" Haley smiled mollified at the image of the little fur-ball held in the big bad Nathan Scott's arms. Nathan grinned at her expression and petted its head. "Why don't you name him?" She proposed.

"In that case," Jake smirked. "The name has already been settled." He grabbed the kitten under its forefeet and the girls cooed at the adorable sight as the kitten dangled from Jake's hands. It looked quite content…

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jake smirked at Nathan. "Meet Jinx…" Junk burst into laughter and patted Jake on the shoulder, congratulating on his sneakiness.

It was as if the kitten had notice Jake's picking on Nathan, the kitten's obvious favorite, because Jinx started clawing at Jake's hands to get away from him.

"Aw!" Jake yelped. Haley could see Jinx falling towards the floor from a considerable height and made a mad dash to catch him. She succeeded in plucking the kitten from the air, but tripped over Tim's crutches.

Nathan saw her falling towards him and grabbed her hips to keep her steady. He pulled her close in reflex, Jinx squeezed between the two of them. He started purring happily and Skills started laughing at the sound.

"What?" Nathan asked without tearing his eyes away from Haley's. He couldn't help it. Every time he was close to her, her eyes drew him in. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled that brilliant smile of hers at the gesture. He winked.

This time Skills felt the need to break their spell. "Haley just risked her life for a cat, you saved her life and by doing that almost squeezed the life out of the little fur-ball. And in the end, through all of the commotion, all _Jinx_ does is purr…" Everyone started laughing as they realized the truth behind Skills' words and at that moment Lucas and Fergie entered the room.

"Everything's set up… We can start grilling…" Lucas spoke. When no one reacted, he saw what they were all staring at through their laughing.

Haley, Nathan and… a cat?

"What happened?" Fergie asked. Clearly, he and Lucas had missed _something_…

"Don't worry, Ferguson," Junk said. "I'll tell you while we're setting the table…"

Everyone started grabbing the necessities and carried them outside. Tim, due to his broken leg, was stuck inside with Haley and Mouth who were putting the finishing touches to some of the dishes.

"So, Haley," Tim winked flirtily at her and she just rolled her eyes, grinning a little.

"Tim?" She answered with a smile. Sure, the guy could be a little clueless at times, but he was one of them and she liked him.

"Have you heard about Nathan's loss today?" Tim asked as he stole a radish from the plate closest to him.

"Nathan lost?" She turned to Mouth, surprised to the core. Mouth only nodded.

"Badly…" He said taking a bite of a carrot he had stolen. She slapped his hand and put the plate out of his reach.

"How come?" Both boys shrugged not really knowing what had happened that afternoon.

"I really don't get it," Tim said pensively. "I mean, Rachel and the hottest cheerleaders of the squad were cheering for his team… He had Skills and Fergie on his team… Heck, Rachel told him that every time he made a shot, she'd take an article of clothing off…"

Haley choked on the sip of water she had just taken. "What?" Tim nodded smiling at the mental image his mind had surely come up with.

_Perv…_ Haley thought. By the looks of it, Mouth was thinking something alike to her thoughts.

"You know," Tim said suddenly thinking of something else. "Maybe Nathan lost on purpose…" Haley and Mouth looked baffled.

"Why would he flunk a game?" Mouth asked stumped. "Those Scott-boys are as competitive as they get… And we are talking about _Nathan Scott_… One of the reasons he had selected by Duke was his competitive nature… His fear of losing… Of letting down his supporters…"

"Didn't Rachel say she'd comfort him if he lost? I'd flunk a game for her any day is she promised to comfort me…"

Haley suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The glass she was holding slipped from her fingers and fell to pieces on the floor. The guys looked at her in concern. In shock at the sudden noise.

"You okay, Haley?" Mouth asked. He felt as though the breath got knocked out of him as he spotted the tears building in her eyes. As he realized what those tears meant.

_Shit…_ He thought. _She likes him… She just doesn't know it yet…_

"I'm sorry," Haley muttered while she looked at the pieces of glass. "I'll go grab a dustpan and I'll clean it up… You two go ahead and join the others outside… I'll be right behind you…"

Haley grabbed Jinx, who was perched on top of the empty kitchen table, and ran from the kitchen. Up the stairs. Into the bathroom where she splashed cold water in her face, trying to force the tears back. She didn't know why everything Tim just said had hurt her, but it had. It felt as though her heart broke, much like her glass had done.

Unbeknownst to her, Mouth had shared his realization with Brooke whom he hadn't noticed until then though she had just witnessed the whole ordeal. She had sighed (and suppressed the urge to kill Tim Smith).

Brooke hit Tim over the head, ignoring his yelp of pain, and had grabbed an unsuspecting Nathan as he made his way into the kitchen.

_Time for Hurricane Davis…_ She thought. _How is it that every time things seem to go in the right direction, someone messes up and it's up to me to clean up the mess?_

* * *

"Awww!" Nathan yelped at Brooke's tight grip. "Brooke! What the hell?!"

Brooke shushed him and dragged him inside the nearest available room, which happened to be the laundry room. She locked the door behind him.

"What's going on, Brooke?" Nathan asked confused. "Why the hell would you need to lock _us_ in here?"

"Listen, Nathan," Brooke started. "I know I'm probably your least favorite person right now… Well alongside Peyton that is…" He didn't seem to be following and she elaborated a little. "After yesterday and the way we reacted to that Book you were talking about…"

Nathan scowled when she reminded him of her and Peyton's behavior the previous night. He raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this.

"I wanted to apologize…" She said softly. "For me and for Peyton… We're really sorry about the way we reacted to your idea. We shouldn't have shot it down so quickly. Truth is, we had never even heard of those Rules and instead of doing a little research, we just assumed…"

"Nice of you to apologize, Brooke," Nathan lost a little of his defensive posture, but was still guarded. "But why do it in a laundry room?"

"Because I did a little research today…" She saw his blank stare and smiled. "We were sorting through the wardrobes upstairs and I came across this…" She handed him the Book and he paled visibly.

"Don't worry," Brooke assured him. "Haley hasn't seen it… But like I said, I did a little research… I skimmed through the book and I think it's really nice of you to go at it that way… You'll be taking baby-steps and I think that's the best way to weasel your way into Haley's heart. If you would've used one of the schemes I would've come up with, everything would be sprung upon Haley and she'd freak out. I really think this is going to work, Nate…"

Nathan looked happy and maybe a little relieved at Brooke's obvious vote of confidence. "I'm happy you approve of my ways of seducing your best friend, but why are you giving me a pep-talk in a _locked_ laundry room?"

Brooke got a pained expression on her face. "Listen, Nathan," He got a really bad feeling and mentally braced himself for whatever it was she was going to say. "I really believe in this plan… I believe I've seen some results already but… I feel like I should warn you…"

"About what?" The feeling of dread he was experiencing only grew stronger.

"Tim…" Nathan groaned.

"What did he do now?" Brooke shook her head.

"It's not what he did…" She explained. "It's what he's doing…"

"What?" He whispered. "What happened, Brooke?"

"Haley stormed out of the kitchen before… Apparently Tim was telling her how you lost the game and how he thought you had flunked it because Rach-hoe promised to comfort you if you lost…"

"WHAT?" He whisper-yelled. "How in the hell did he come up with that?"

Brooke just shrugged. "I have no idea, I only heard the last bit of their conversation. Talk to Mouth, he was there and told me. But, Nate?" She said as she saw him getting ready to unlock the door and go find Mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Take a look at the third Rule, first…" She advised him.

"What's the third Rule got to do with this?" He asked bewildered.

"Take a look…" She brushed past him and unlocked the door herself. "I have a feeling you'll understand what I'm talking about once you read it…"

She gave him a sympathetic look and softly closed the door behind her, leaving Nathan all alone. He sighed and skimmed through the Book, looking for the third Rule. He found it seconds after.

"**The No. 3 Rule of a Gentleman**," He read aloud though he was the only one to hear it. "**Never talk about other girls in front of her.**"

He cursed as everything fell into place, much like Brooke had predicted it would.

Tim talking about Rachel, Tim's point of view on Rachel's flirting with Nathan… Tim's point of view on Nathan losing the game…

Nathan's heart sunk.

He may not have technically broken the third Rule, but he still felt like he had. And he knew that Haley wouldn't care about the technicalities…

* * *

Once both of them had composed themselves, Nathan and Haley joined their friends out on the terrace for their first party of the summer. They took a seat across from each other, the only places that were left and he noticed how carefully she avoided making eye contact. He sighed inaudibly.

"Yo, Nate," Tim said from where he was seated on Nathan's right. "Where's Rachel tonight?" He nudged the taller teen with his elbow and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Nathan heard Haley's sharp inhale and the clatter of noise when she dropped her fork on her plate. Everyone went silent and watched, listened to what would be Nathan's response.

"I don't know," Nathan said pretending not to notice the change of atmosphere surrounding the group. "And I don't care either…"

"Dude," Tim really did need to learn when to keep his mouth shut. One of these days someone, a big and beefy guy most likely, was going to punch him for his stupid remarks.

"Rachel's a total fox and she's throwing herself at you…"

"Tim, shut up!" Brooke intervened for the sake of her best friend, who she kept throwing nervous glances at. "Why do you have to keep bringing up that slut?"

"Don't be jealous, Davis!" Tim answered and he continued over Brooke's grumbling of 'Jealous? Of that skank? I have no reason to be jealous! I'm dating Lucas Scott for God's sake!'

"Now come on, Nate. Why do you keep your distance?"

"Because; Tim." Nathan tried shaking him off. Honestly, how he had ever befriended Dim, he'd never know. "Rachel's not the kind of girl who wants more than a fling…"

"And you do?" Tim snorted amused in his glass while he looked at Nathan over the rim.

Nathan let his gaze flicker over to the strawberry blonde across from him and sighed when, much to his disappointment, she still refused to look him in the eye. He wouldn't be deterred, though.

"Yes." He answered Tim's question, his eyes still locked on Haley.

"I really think you're missing out, Nate." Tim said, almost disappointed that Nathan refused to make a move.

"Why do you even care so much, Tim?" Lucas asked in an annoyed manner. He could feel how uncomfortable his brother was and how the words were like salt in a fresh wound to Haley. Brooke and Mouth had told him what had happened and had been said in the kitchen earlier and he felt for his best friend.

"Luke, my dawg, I thought you was the smart Scott-brother?" Skills chuckled. "No offense, Nate." He added as an afterthought.

Nathan grimaced lightly. "None taken."

"What are you talking about, Skills?" Peyton asked. Neither she nor the other party-goers understood what he was hinting at.

"Tim wants Nathan to get freaky with little miss red-head so he can tag along as Nate's wingman when they go out to all the hot parties. It's the only way he'll ever get close to _Bevin_…"

Everyone laughed at Tim's embarrassed face as Skills revealed his ulterior motives.

"God, Dim!" Brooke was hiccupping from laughing so hard. "That's really got 'desperate' written all over it! That has to be a new low, even for you…"

"What? How's that low?" Tim asked. Sure he knew he was being a little selfish, but it wasn't like Nathan wouldn't be getting anything out of this…?

"You're hooking your best friend up with the biggest slut in Tree Hill-history just so you can get closer to a girl who barely even knows of your existence…" Peyton spoke.

Through all over the laughter, they could hear Fergie grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'lucky girl'.

"And _if_ she does know you exist," Haley suddenly said harshly. Tim's commentary really had struck a nerve (_More like several nerves…_ A voice in the back of her head said.) and she felt like striking one of his own. "Bevin will never acknowledge it…"

Haley had succeeded and didn't even feel slightly guilty about the fallen look on Tim's face. All the things he had let escape his mouth so far, had made her feel like she was suffocating and she couldn't wrap her head around it. Around why it hurt so much to hear that Rachel practically pounced Nathan today… She shook her head, trying to clear it from the confusing thoughts that swirled around inside.

Jake, who had felt the tension rising gradually, quickly decided he better put an end to the discussion. He didn't want to risk letting it ruin their evening.

"Guys," He spoke quietly but with a strong tone to his voice. All heads whipped around and looked at him. "Why don't we drop this subject? Give it a rest?"

"I will," Tim said as everyone sighed in relief. They tensed up again however, when he continued. "After Nathan truthfully answers my next question."

Gazes shifted between Nathan and Tim as Nathan snuck a peek at Haley. She kept her eyes firmly on Tim and Nathan sighed. He nodded signaling he'd cooperate.

"Shoot." He mentally prepared himself for whatever nonsense would follow.

"Do you honestly not believe Rachel has her eye on you? Or are you just ignoring it?" Tim asked his questions in all seriousness, as if he knew this would be the only shot at answers he got.

His nickname may have been Dim, but to contrary belief he had noticed something off about his friend. He had seen some changes over the years and this past year in particular, but couldn't exactly pin-point what they were, what the cause was or when things had begun to change.

"I noticed I held her attention longer than any of her previous preys, yes, but I honestly believe none of it is genuine. So yes, I'm ignoring it. I'm ignoring her advances. And now I suggest you drop the subject." His tone left no room for discussion.

Things were silent and, for the first time since they had taken their seats at the table, Haley lifted her head. Her little tentative smile made him sprout a few more words.

"I don't like Rachel that way…" He heard himself say. "I doubt she can be considered to be more than an acquaintance of mine… I don't like her all that much… And I'm most definitely not interested in her. Romantically or otherwise…"

Throughout all of his speech, his eyes had never left Haley's. Unbeknownst to him, he had brought down another one of the walls she put around her heart.

And everyone who didn't know it already, knew it in that moment. Feeling for each other had been embedded in those two for so long and were just now reaching the surface, forcing them to become aware of them.

The spectators could see those two starting to fall for each other in that very moment… Well everyone except for Tim maybe…

* * *

The rest of their dinner went smoothly. No more words were wasted on Rachel and the tension hanging over the group lessened. Once dinner was finished, Haley and Brooke gathered the dirty plates and brought them in, Mouth and Peyton started skimming through the music they had brought and Nathan and Lucas started the second bonfire of their summer. Skills, Fergie, Junk and Tim opened the cooler they had brought and started uncorking some beverages.

The DJ's finally decided to kick off their party with 'Holiday' by The Get Up Kids and Peyton was told to get Brooke and Haley out of the kitchen and then join the guys. She mock-saluted them and made her way into the house.

"Hey," Haley smiled warmly at her as she saw Peyton come in. Hearing Nathan say that he wasn't interested in Rachel in any way whatsoever, had lifted her spirits considerably and she was back to her normal, happy self.

Peyton smiled back and took a seat atop the counter. "What's up?" Brooke asked while drying some of the plates Haley had just washed and rinsed. Peyton shrugged.

"Boys told me to come and get you two. I believe Nathan's exact words were something like 'Tell Haley to get her sexy butt outside'…" She smirked at Haley who blushed a fire-red.

"He did not…" She said hiding her blushing cheeks behind her hair. "He wouldn't…" Both girls raised an eyebrow at her and burst out laughing.

"He would…" Brooke said. "The guy considers you to be his _very own personal cheerleader…_" Both the brunette and her curly-haired friend burst in another round of laughter, Haley swatting with a clean tea-towel at the latter.

"Well, I'm not getting my _sexy butt_ out there before the dishes are done… Knowing those three, they'll be so hung-over in the morning and they'll moan and groan about the 'noise' we're making while doing them…"

"Who? The dishes?" Peyton was a bit confused and Brooke started roaring.

"Nice, P. Sawyer!" Haley rolled her eyes at her friends and shook her head.

"Well, if I'm stuck doing dishes then I want to hear at least some juicy gossip while doing so…" Peyton said taking the towel and a freshly-rinsed glass.

"You, my friend," Brooke said dramatically. "Have come to the right person. You have to hear what happened earlier in this very kitchen… It was so ugly…"

And while Brooke started her story of the earlier happenings, the guys were quietly sipping on their beers.

"What is taking them so long?" Nathan asked impatiently. He kept straining his neck to see where the girls, and more specifically Haley, were.

"Dude," Lucas laughed. "You just sat across from her at dinner, talking about whatever it is the two of you talk about. We, others, couldn't get a word in if we tried. For two hours straight. How can you already miss her?"

"Miss who?" Tim asked curiously. "Is this 'her' Luke's talking about the reason you won't go out with Rachel?"

"Dude!" Fergie groaned. "Give it a rest already!" The circle of guys laughed at they saw Tim's perplexed face.

"Hey boys!" They suddenly heard a voice say. Nathan, having recognized the voice immediately and inwardly groaning at the realization, slowly turned around.

"Rachel…" Lucas looked almost pained as he addressed her.

_No doubt imagining what fit Brooke's going to throw when she finds out Rachel is here…_ Nathan thought to himself.

_What do you think Haley will say?_ A nasty voice taunted in his head. Nathan felt the color leaving his face.

"What are you doing here?" His brother continued, nervously eyeing the backdoor.

"Didn't Nate tell you?" The red-head replied as Nathan cringed at her use of his nickname. _The nickname Haley had come up with…_

"Apparently not…" Lucas said while looking at his brother. Nathan held up his hands in surrender and innocence, telling him wordlessly that he didn't say anything.

"I told him not to worry about being unable to invite the cheerleading squad for your little dinner-party. After all, a party isn't really a party unless…"

"Unless there's an after-party…" Nathan said. He groaned, knowing he should've seen this one coming.

"And this is the after-party!" She said making herself comfortable on the arm of Nathan's chair.

"So basically, you invited yourself…" Junk said looking her straight in the eye. She merely raised an eyebrow as the guys silently congratulated Junk on his verbal assault.

"Don't worry…" She winked, not bothering to answer Junk's witty remark. Some of the guys' jaws were still hanging open and she misinterpreted the looks on their faces for ones of happy surprise instead of ones of shock and apprehensiveness. "I came prepared…"

"Hey ladies…" Rachel yelled. "Come on! Everyone's waiting…"

At the sound of Rachel's yelling did not only the cheerleaders make their appearance, but so did Brooke, Haley and Peyton. The guys sunk further down in their seats, trying to blend in with the background. Nathan, Lucas and Jake did their very best to be invisible.

"Rachel…" Peyton uttered.

"And the cheerleading squad…" Haley continued just as shocked.

"What the hell are you doing crashing our first party?" Brooke finished icily.

"Relax, Brooke," Bevin said merrily. "Rachel said Nathan invited us. So we're not crashing…" She sat perched on the arm of Skills' chair and Tim could be seen sulking next to them. He had generously offered his lap for the blonde to sit on, but she had politely declined. Skills' smug smirking had soured Tim's mood even more.

"Oh, did he now?" The three girls turned towards the raven-haired male and glared daggers. He could practically feel them piercing his skin, though Haley's hurt the most. Besides the surprise and immense dislike for Rachel he could spot in all three pairs of eyes, Haley's sported a hint of hurt, too. It felt as though the daggers Haley glared went straight through his heart.

"Technically," Jake said taking pity on his friend. He seemed to be the only guy who was brave enough to stand up for his doomed friend. "Rachel and the others invited themselves…"

Brooke shifted her gaze over to Jake and raised an eyebrow in question. He opened his mouth to explain even further, but Rachel, sensing she was about to get kicked out of the party, quickly stepped in.

"What's with all the hostility, Brooke?" Rachel said. "We're all friends here. And it's not like we came without proper preparations…"

Several cheerleaders held up bottles of beer and Brooke sighed. She looked at Haley and Peyton asking them silently what they thought.

"There better be enough beer…" Peyton sighed after a minute of contemplating. "I have a feeling we'll need it…"

"What she said…" Haley sighed, too and nodded at Brooke. Brooke grimaced apologetically before turning back to the party-crashers.

"Fine…" She said at last. "You can stay, but every one of you better stay away from Lucas! I may no longer be your cheerleading captain, but I'm still not above kicking your asses!"

Everyone laughed and the guys hollered as Brooke demonstratively planted herself on Lucas' lap and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Same goes for Jake…" Peyton added venomously as she saw several girls leering at him. He laughed the loudest out of them all and pulled his girlfriend on his lap. He gave her a small kiss, amused by her rare act of jealousy.

"What about you, Nathan?" Rachel asked seductively. "Want me to stake my claim?"

"I'm good…" He said resolutely and disinterestedly. There was only one girl whom he wished would claim him as hers and she wasn't even aware of it.

Rachel looked disappointed for a moment, but wasn't about to give up that easily. "Fine…" She smiled. "But since you declined me a kiss like theirs…" She nodded in the direction of his brother and Brooke. "You can at least grant me with the pleasure of a dance…"

Nathan sighed, knowing he'd have to if he wanted one moment to himself for the remainder of the night. He snuck a glance at Haley.

She was talking to Skills and seemed to be laughing at something he'd said. Nathan felt his heart swell at the sight and the sound of her laughter and felt a smile automatically creeping over his face.

"Fine…" He said looking at Rachel. "One dance… At your own risk… I won't be held responsible for any accidents… Everyone here knows that I'm the most terrible dancer in Tree Hill-history…"

"I'll teach you…" She whispered in his ear. The sultry tone of her voice made tingles run down Nathan's spine, but they weren't the good kind. He escaped from the grip she had on his biceps and motioned for her to lead the way, keeping his eyes strictly above her waist.

Meanwhile, over by the bonfire, Skills and Haley were sipping their drinks in a comfortable silence. The silence was suddenly broken by Haley's sharp intake of breath.

"What's up, baby-girl?" Usually the nickname Skills had given her in first grade would guarantee a smile on Haley James' face. Not tonight, though.

She didn't reply and he thought it best to just follow her line of eyesight. His gaze zoned in on Nathan and Rachel dancing rather closely together and pieces started coming together.

"Haley?" He tried to contain his laughter at the jealousy written all over Haley's face.

"Hmmm?" She said absently.

"You do know you got nothing to worry about, don't you?" Skills said gently. He knew how smitten Nathan was with Haley and he knew she had no idea. He was treading on thin ice saying what he was, but he had some facts to set straight.

"What do you mean?" She pretended not to know, but Skills Taylor knew her better than she gave him credit for.

"Nathan and Rachel…" He said. "You heard him earlier, didn't you? He's not into her… Never has been…"

"That's not what it looks like…" A look of disgust had replaced the previous one of jealousy. She brushed off her shorts and handed her bottle of water to Skills. She grabbed his bottle filled with beer and took a large gulp.

"Whoa, baby-girl?!" Skills was a little surprised at her actions. "What you going to do?"

"She's practically raping him…" She said angrily. "And he's letting her… I think it's time _I _stake _my_ claim!"

She stomped off towards Nathan and Rachel, leaving Skills curious about how aware she was of the depth of her feelings for Nathan.

"Was that Haley we saw running towards the dance floor?" Jake asked when he and Peyton took a seat beside Skills.

He nodded. "She's going to 'stake her claim'…"

"No way!" Peyton yelled out.

"Yes way!" Skills said. "And keep your voice down!"

"BROOKE! LUCAS!" Peyton had run over to ruin their make-out session and told them what was about to happen. Both were eager to follow her over to Skills and Jake where they'd have the best sight of the events.

Haley had gathered all of her courage and stalked over to the couple she had been eyeing for the past ten minutes.

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked Rachel with a sweet smile. Rachel was about to make a snarky comment, but Nathan was quicker.

"Of course not…" He smiled that brilliant smile of his and all thoughts of killing Rachel were immediately blown from her mind.

"You okay?" Both asked at the same time as soon as Rachel had left. They burst out laughing, but nodded in response to the other's question.

"She looked like she was ready to mount you right here and now…" Haley grinned as Nathan pulled a face.

"Thanks for saving me from that horrendous event…" He winked. "I have to ask you something, though…" He said after a moment of silence. She smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"You looked ready to rip Rachel's head off, Hales," He smirked. "Were you jealous?"

"Of course," Both of them were a little shocked at her little confession, but she didn't regret the words.

"You were?" He asked, all hints of teasing temporarily forgotten. She nodded again, but this time she threw in a little wink.

"After all," She whispered in his ear and her breath caused shivers to run down his spine. Those shivers only she could evoke. "I am your very own personal cheerleader… If you have me, why would you need her?"

He threw his head back laughing and pulled her a little closer.

"God, Haley James," He said chuckling. "You are something else, you know that?"

She smiled an innocent little laugh and in the light of the bonfire she almost looked angelic.

"But you love me, right?" She asked softly. He leaned his forehead on hers and drew her in, closer than she already was.

"Only if you love me, too." He was drowning in those brown orbs of her and felt like he was looking into her soul.

"I do love you…" She said it so softly, yet so meaningful. She didn't know why exactly, but it felt so right letting those words roll off her tongue. Like she could say them forever and it still wouldn't be long enough.

"Then I love you, too…" His response was so simple, but the honesty in his eyes tilted their declaration to a whole new level.

The song ended and neither broke apart from the other.

"Do I get another dance?" She asked and he nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"As many as you want…"

* * *

Lucas, Jake, Brooke, Peyton and Skills were watching the couple from a distance and all five of them felt the same.

"It's like we're getting a glimpse of the future, don't you think?" Brooke asked softly. The four others smiled.

"Let's make a toast," Jake proposed. "To Nathan and Haley. May he conquer her heart before the end of summer."

"You think he will?" Lucas asked pensively, a look of intense concentration on his face as he watched his brother and his best friend dancing.

Jake shrugged. "He's moving slowly… Which is good as long as he's moving forward… At some point, he's going to have to take bigger steps instead of the baby-steps he's taking right now… Once we're at Duke, she will be noticed by other guys and they won't hesitate to make their move…"

"Guess you'll have a lot of scaring off to do…" Skills said, he too was looking at the couple. "Give me a call if you need help…"

The boys laughed and clinked their bottles together. "Do you think Haley will ever realize how madly in love my brother is with her?" Lucas asked.

"Do you think he already knows he's in love with her?" Jake asked. It was Lucas' turn to shrug.

"They seem so good together…" Skills said slowly. "The way they move so in sync… The way they fit together… The way they hold each other and look at each other…"

"They're perfect together…" Brooke said snuggling into Lucas' chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Now how about that toast my lovely boyfriend proposed?" Peyton spoke. She and Jake were in a similar position to the one Brooke and Lucas were in.

"To Naley!" Brooke said.

"To Naley!" The others laughed.

* * *

Note from the author : Hey all! I'm sorry for the delay. I know I had promised that I'd have the chapter up early this week, but some things came up. Anyway, this chapter was one of the longest so far and I really hope you've enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a review with your thoughts on it! The length of this chapter has two causes. One; I really needed everything to happen the way it did. Otherwise it wouldn't have worked. And two; I won't be able to update this story for a while. I have another story that I really need to finish and two stories at once will be a bit too much considering school starts back on Monday! (Yay me! I'll be a senior! Any advice?) I really hope to get back to this story at the beginning of October, at the latest. I'll try and come back sooner. I hope you won't forget about me, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing! –RPL

* * *

**The No. 4 Rule of a Gentleman : Learn to play the guitar for her.**


End file.
